What If
by Plutone-pilot
Summary: "Scientist say that there are numerous alternate universes out there both similar and completely different from this one. Naruto What if out there was another world like ours with another you, another me, what do you think our life would be like if everything we knew was completely different than it is now? What if everything was the way it was supposed to be? What if. Narusakuhina
1. Beginning of a new life

**Well like I said in chapter three of my Code Geass fanfic that I was going to start one more fanfiction and in case you haven't watched any shonen anime it's a Naruto fanfiction. Now before I start allow me to go on a disclaimer/rant so WARNING LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. First off this is a narusaku fanfiction. Second I do like both Hinata and naruhina even though she's a tool with no personality, piss poor development, and at times she acts like a complete and total idiot.**

 **I say this because** **I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE FUCK ABOUT YOUR STUPID PAIRING WARS** **! I say this cause the pairing wars in this community are what makes it so toxic. Like 80 percent toxic. All the trolling, insensitive, and downright stupid bullshit stems from their petty pairing wars and need to validate their pairing or chosen character. So up front I don't give a damn about whether Naruto was supposed to get with Hinata, or should have gotten with Sakura. Ok? I didn't even hate the ending that much (although I did hate how easily Sasuke got off, the fact that Sakura still fell for this dick weed, the fact that they made Naruto an asshole and how bad of a farther and husband both he and Sasuke are, and the fact that 90 percent of the parings made no fucking sense) I don't care. I don't even mid that Sakura got with Sasuke (to an extant). The only problem I have with it is that he's an international criminal and tried to kill her and Naruto (her best friend) a total of five times, and joined two terrorist organizations that were trying to either destroy her home, kill her best friend, or both all the while being a douchey jackass. Hell, three of my top ten favorite pairings are sasusaku like. Those being Inukag number 6, Tomoya and Kyou number 5, and Kallen x Lelouch number two. So, I'm very open to a sasusaku relationship. Hell, I thought that the manga would end with no pairing becoming cannon.**

 **Now I will warn you I do plan on partially reconstructing Hinata's personality from the ground up. Now that doesn't mean it's going to be completely different like in return to ninja, oh hell no, she'll still be shy, she'll still be reserved and a nadeshiko I just plan on expanding on her personality. If you want an example of what I'm talking about basically I'm going to make her more like Orihime (aka the good Hinata with both development, a point in the plot and a good well-made personality) but with strict ojou sama traits instead of air headed genki traits. So, a lot like a combination of Satellizer from freezing and Yami from to love ru. Now I don't plan to focus on her too much but I do plan on developing her on occasion. So, if that's not your thing you have been warned.**

 **Also, Hinata isn't the only thing I'm changing. I also plan on changing a lot of the basics around the plot, the bijuu and some of their powers, along with other abilities, character history, and over all history for the sake of both consistency and simplicity. And most of that comes from abandoning 90% of everything that happens during the fourth shinobi war and going from there except for Naruto's bijuu abilities and not the ones he got from the other eight bijuu and other overpowered god mode Mary sue bullshit. So, rejoice no tobito. Also, I'm going to be using the English names of everything since the Japanese ones confuse me. Ok I think I've covered everything that needs establishing beforehand so let's get on to the actual story.**

'Naruto' Thought/telepathy  
"Sakura" Spoken Dialog  
" _Kushina_ " Flashback

" **Kurama" Bijuu**

 **Chapter 1 "Beginning of a new life"**

 **October 10, 1988 a.n**

* * *

The sun rose in the sky above the Village Hidden in the Leaves nestled in the middle of fire country. Despite being October the temperature in fire country didn't dip below 70 degrees in the open sun. Walking amongst the crowded villagers was a 24-year-old 10-month pregnant woman with waist length red hair with her bangs held back by a black hair clip on the left side of her face. She had violet amethyst eyes, a slender feminine figure, and wore a white zip up high collared short sleeved blouse under a shin length loose fitting sleeveless green dress, a black bracelet and lavender sandals. Kushina Uzumaki carried a basket full of various baby items from diapers to clothes, to bottles and toys for the impending birth of her son. Kushina's amethyst eyes shinned in the bright sunlight she gazed down at her swollen stomach as she thought of the child inside it. 'It won't be much longer Naruto. Once you're born you, Minato, and I going to be a big happy family.' Kushina thought as she rubbed her pregnant stomach with a small smile before she got large grin on her face.

'Then when you're older I'll teach you all kinds of pranks we can pull on your poor old daddy.' Kushina laughed mischievously at the thought of teaching her child her prankster ways. It had been years since she had an excuse to pull a prank and she couldn't wait to show her little boy the "family tradition" of pranking others. Kushina continued to walk down the street before she turned off to head down the residential district. Kushina Uzumaki walked back to her home in excitement at what was going to be happening today. Today was the day when her and her husband's son would be born. It was exciting at first knowing that they would be parents and a little scary.

Despite being married for two years now Kushina and Minato kept their marriage a secret from everyone except her friend Mikoto Uchiha, the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato's sensei and Naruto's future godfather Jiraiya, and Minato's own students Kakashi and Rin. But once she got pregnant it became harder and harder to hide their relationship. Kushina sighed as she finally got to the metal steps that lead to her and Minato's house that sat two and a half stories high with a standard living space on the top floor and a large training area bellow it on the ground level. The house had a roof top patio and a large store house built on the back of the house as tall as the rest of the house.

'Minato has so many enemies, both in stone and cloud that it makes it hard to have a public relationship.' Kushina sighed as she opened the door to her home and walked in. Kushina walked through the door and headed into the nursery she and Minato had set up and began to unpack the things she bought. Kushina never liked keeping secrets and was never any good at keeping them. 'And it only got worse when he became hokage and then all the horny floozies came out the wood work to flirt with my husband.' Kushina thought in irritation as she continued to put the items away in the nursery before she went about her day cleaning her home until Minato came home.

* * *

As the day crawled on the sun began to set over the leaf village signifying the day was coming to yet another end. In his office 24-year-old Minato Namikaze counted the minutes until he could leave. Today was the day that Kushina was due to give birth to their son. Kushina always said that she was going to have a boy and he believed her. After all a mother knows what's growing in her better than anyone else did, right? The whole day Minato felt on edge, the minutes felt like hours and the hours felt like days. Once the sun began to set Minato smiled as he got up and began to leave the tower in as fast of a walk as he could before he began to jump from building to building toward his home.

Once he reached his front door he looked inside to see Kushina sitting at their kitchen table with both Hiruzen in his old kage robes and his wife Biwako. "Lady Biwako, Lord Hiruzen what are you doing here?" Minato asked as he took a seat next to his wife.

"Ah Minato good we were just about to start." Hiruzen said nodding to his successor as he walked in.

"Were here about the birth of your child, and the danger involved with it." Biwako said to the two picking up after her husband.

Kushina and Minato looked at each other in confusion before turning toward the older couple in front of them. "Danger? What danger?" Kushina asked in confusion. It didn't make any sense. She heard that child birth could hurt but never that it was dangerous.

"You see Kushina during pregnancy a jinchiuriki's seal grows weaker as more of their chakra is used to nurture their infant. This allows the tailed beast sealed away to potentially beak free." Biwako said to the two in front of her.

Kushina looked at the two in front of her in annoyance and anger as she looked at the older woman. "And you never thought to tell me this till the day I'm supposed to give birth instead of before I decide to get pregnant?"

While he wouldn't admit it in front of the older couple Minato did agree with his wife's complaint. 'If they had told me this a few months ago, I could have reinforced the seal properly. Now I'm going to have to give it an impromptu reinforcement that might not hold.'

Neither Biwako nor Hiruzen looked bothered by the statement as Hiruzen continued. "Unfortunately, we only came across this information just recently. Information on this is very hard to come by. After all, Kushina you're the second Jinchiuriki we've had, and your predecessor was very secretive about her weaknesses just like you."

The young woman nodded her head at the statement still not liking it. 'Figures being a woman would give me an extra weakness.' Kushina thought in contempt of the situation she was in.

"So, what are we gonna do then?" Minato asked in concern for his wife and unborn son.

Hiruzen nodded at Minato's question as he stroked his beard in contemplation of how to proceed. "Well to make sure that Kushina is able to safely able deliver your child we are going to have to move her to a secure location outside the village under a barrier so that we can insure that the Nine Tails doesn't free itself. This will have to be kept a secret and we will need a full anbu detail to guard the birthing site at all times. "Hiruzen said to the couple who nodded in response.

"Ok then I'll have an anbu squad deployed immediately to the safe house five miles out south of the village." Minato said to the two in front of him as he began to head to his wall phone to make some calls.

Kushina left the room to pack up all the things she would need for an overnight trip and for her upcoming birth. Once she was finished packing she reentered the living room to see that Minato and Hiruzen had both left. "Were did Minato go?" Kushina asked the older woman as she looked around her for her husband of six years.

Biwako walked over to the Uzumaki woman and took the bag from her and motioned for her to follow her. "He went on ahead to brief the Anbu squad. Now follow me. I want to be there before night fall."

Biwako said to the woman as they began to leave Kushina's home and head toward the southern gate. Biwako lead Kushina through the dusk lit village toward the main road of the village. As they traveled on the empty dirt roads Kushina saw a woman with navy hair and coal black eyes holding a small infant. Kushina smiled as she recognized the woman in front of her. "Mikoto!" Kushina waved to the woman as she sped up to her. "Hello Kushina. Where are you of to?" Mikoto asked her red haired best friend as she cradled the infant in her arms.

"Today's my due date so I'm leaving the village to have my delivery. "Kushina said as she rubbed her stomach as she gazed down at child in her best friend's arms. "Hey Mikoto is this your new baby? He's so cute" Kushina asked as she smiled at the sleeping infant.

Mikoto nodded her head as she smiled at her baby. "His name is Sasuke. Fugaku and I named him after the third Hokage's Farther." Mikoto said to the red head in front of her. Mikoto gazed at her pregnant friend as she fawned over her 3-month-old infant. "Have you picked out a name for your child yet?"

Kushina nodded her head as she looked at the face of baby Sasuke as he stirred in his sleep. "I have. Minato and I decided to name him Naruto." Kushina said as she rubbed the dark tufts of hair on Sasuke's head. "I hope you two can grow up to be good friends." Kushina said as she stopped pampering the child before pulling in close to Mikoto and beginning to whisper in a nervous and slightly frightened voice. "By the way Mikoto, does it really hurt?"

Mikoto held in the giggle she felt coming on at seeing her friend frightened by something as a smile rolled onto her face." So, there is something frightens you. I'm surprised." Mikoto said as she watched as Kushina was dragged off by the older brunette woman with her.

"Come on Kushina before you end up giving birth in the middle of the street." Biwako said as she dragged Kushina down the dirt road. "And when your labor pains do start try not to cry out loud." Biwako said to the 24-year-old who nodded her head yes.

* * *

As the night fell over fire country a woman's screams of pain rang loudly through the rock walls of the safe house and into the ears of the anbu standing guard. "IT HURTS TTEBANE!" Kushina screamed in agony as she lay in the birthing position on a sterilized medical table.

Kushina writhed in pain as she attempted to push her son out from within her. To her side, Minato stood next to her worried for his wife who lay in pain while he tried to keep the fox spirit within her at bay. "Are you sure she's alright? Isn't there something you can do for her?" Minato asked in concern to Biwako and the medical anbu with them who stood in front of Kushina as she delivered.

"Yes, I'm sure. Women were made to take this pain unlike men. Now focus on sealing the nine tails." Biwako said in dismissal to the young hokage as she focused on the task in front of her. "Ok Kushina on three I want you to push. 1 2 3 push. "Biwako said to the red head who cried out in pain as she began to once again push.

Within the seal Kurama the Nine Tailed fox spirit laid on a floating rock with his limbs, chest and tails bound by stacks and chains completely restraining his movement. This was his life for over 200 years. Bound, enslaved, and controlled. He had to endure having his mind controlled and his will being taken from him by the damned eyes of the Uchiha for over a century. He thought back to the last time he felt soil beneath his feet and breathed in the fresh air around him, and gazed at the full moon lit sky.

' **That damned Madara Uchiha. Because of him that damned wench Mito Uzumaki sealed me a way like I'm some common dog.'** It was always the same, generation after generation. Humanity treated him as if he was nothing more than a weapon. Even his brothers and sisters weren't safe. One by one they were all hunted down and enslaved for their power. **'I may not get along with my siblings. But they are still my family. Even Kouko couldn't escape.'** It was infuriating. Out of all of them the giant whale horse was a pacifist by nature and the gentlest out of them all.

For years, the nine Tailed Beasts were treated like weapons, treated as no better than objects. They were slaves. **'I am a sentient being, a person. I am no one's slave!'** He hated them. Kurama wanted nothing more than to kill the damned humans that enslaved him, to regain his freedom, and exact his vengeance. Kurama felt as if he would never regain his freedom when he felt something he hadn't felt in over 50 years **. 'My chains are loosening.'** It was his chance. Finally, he had the chance to break free from his shackles. Finally, he could reclaim his freedom.

* * *

Minato stood by his wife's side when he felt activity from the Nine Tails. 'It's waking up.' He thought franticly as he began to suppress the beast. "Ok Kushina I can see the head. Give me one more push." The anbu nurse said to the red head as she used the last of her strength to push her son out into the world. The sounds of a baby's cry filled the air as Biwako and the nurse took the baby and began to clean it after cutting and closing its umbilical cord. Minato breathed out a sigh of relief at finally being able to see his son but he wasn't able to as burning red chakra raced out of Kushina's seal. 'Oh, no It's breaking loose!' Minato thought in a panic as he tried to keep the beast sealed but was blasted back by a large burst of chakra.

* * *

Kurama summed his massive strength and ripped his left arm free from its bindings before he then used it to free his right. Slowly Kurama ripped the chains and stakes from his body undoing his bindings and removing his shackles. Kurama let out a viscous roar as he removed his last stake from his body, the world outside finally opening to him.

* * *

Kushina yelled out in pain as the bubbling red chakra surrounded her body like water before it took on the shape of a fox's head before shooting out from her body and crashing through the ceiling and into the outside world. Minato rubbed his head in pain as he got up and ran over toward his wife. Kushina's body twitched and spasmed uncontrollably her body feeling as if it was on fire. "Biwako, Taji something's wrong with Kushina!" Minato screamed to the two who rushed over to Minato and Kushina to see her still spasming form. The med-nin placed her hands over Kushina's stomach and went white with what she felt going on in the woman's body. "Her Chakra coils are going into arrest! Her chakra circulatory system experienced severe damage. We need to operate on her now!" Taji screamed as a load roar filled the air around them.

Outside Kurama stood on his hind legs and roared in triumph at finally being free. Down below the four anbu stood in shock at the sight of the Nine Tails free from its captivity. **"Finally, I'm free! After over 200 years I have my freedom. Now feel the power of the Nine-Tailed fox spirit!"** Kurama yelled as he turned to the four and opened his mouth and began to form a large fireball between his jaws. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Kurama roared as a massive fireball flew from his jaws and vaporized the four anbu before they could defend themselves.

The explosion rocked the area around them wiping out everything in a massive fireball of destruction. Minato quickly grabbed his son wife, and the two medics and quickly teleported away before they were engulfed in it. The five landed in one of Minato's safe houses outside the village safe from the Nine Tails for the moment. Minato laid Naruto down on a large king sized bed as the two medics began to operate on Kushina, franticly trying to save her life. Minato cursed under his breath as he began to walk over to the nearest closet and began to get out his gear. 'Damnit. The Nine Tails is loose. I have to stop it before it tries to destroy the Village.' Minato quickly put on his green flak jacket, his white haori with its red flame trim as well as his headband before grabbling pouches filled with his standard tools and equipment. Minato began to head to the door before ha placed one of his flying raijin seals on Naruto. "How is Kushina?" Minato asked the two medics as he began to walk toward the door.

Biwako lifted her head to look at the blond hokage to see he was ready for battle. "She's stabilized for now but she won't be able to use any chakra for a few days, and she's going to need to stay sedated for a few hours while the pain subsides. "

Minato nodded as he began to leave the safe house. "Keep Kushina and Naruto here and don't move. I'm heading to the village." And in the blink of an eye Minato Namikaze became a blur as he raced to the Village hopping to beat the Nine Tails to it.

* * *

Everything in the Hidden Leaf Village was quiet in the late night as its citizens retired for the night to prepare for the upcoming day. At the Gate the ninja on guard heard a loud rumbling from beyond the gate. Before anyone could investigate the gate exploded into a cloud of smoke and burning rubble as a massive fireball collided with it. The roar of the explosion was defining to everyone around as the force blew down houses and buildings closest to the gate. Kurama burst through the smoke as he ran forward at high speed. Hearing the explosion many of the villagers exited their homes only to stand in shock at the site of the 200-foot fox standing on all fours amongst the flames of the destroyed gate. **"Foolish humans. For over 200 years you have kept me enslave and locked away. For years, I have been your weapon, enslaved by the Uchiha and the Senju."**

Around him Kurama watched in sadistic glee as the villagers stood frozen in fear and horror of the giant fox spirit. The air was quiet as Kurama continued its tirade. **"Now you all will feel my wrath. Lightning Style: False Darkness. "** Kurama fired a large bolt of bright blue lightning down the main road at the village's center, ripping and tearing the ground below it asunder leaving a trail of explosions in its wake that demolished the buildings on the main street. People screamed in horror, agony, and fear as their bodies were vaporized by the lightning, were crushed by the collapsing buildings, and burned in the flames. The stadium was demolished amongst the flames of the explosions, the hospital collapsed under the force of the powerful explosions. Kurama jumped into the center of the village and began to rip buildings from the ground throwing them in random directions and smashing everything in sight.

The leaf ninja quickly mobilized to confront the massive fox. From all around it Jutsu ranging from fireballs, to lightning bolts, to gusts of wind swarmed around the massive fox. Kurama growled at the annoyances as he swept his tail trough the hoard of ninja sending them all flying. Before he could continue his rampage Kurama was pelted by kunai that were wrapped in paper bombs. Kurama looked down to see more ninja attacking him from afar. Kurama growled in annoyance as he aimed another fire Jutsu at them. **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Ju"** Before Kurama could let the fire balls fly he was hit by viscous punch to his jaw from his left sending him flying over the Village toward the hokage mountain before he was yanked by his tail and thrown in in the opposite direction in the uninhabited forest area of the village near the destroyed gate.

Kurama got back onto his feet shaking away his dizziness to see Choza Akimichi along with two other Akimichi standing in front of him grown to gigantic proportions. Kurama growled before launching a barrage of fireballs the size of its fist at the three Akimichis. The two Akimichis quick went through hand signs before slamming their hands on the ground "Earth Style: Mud Wall." A giant wall of solid stone erupted from the ground in front of them shielding them from the onslaught of fireballs. The two Akimichi strained against the hail of fireballs. The rock wall glowed a blazing red as the flames slowly began to melt the rock away. The two went through another set of hand signs before slamming their hands on the ground. "Earth style: earthquake slam." The ground in front of them was ripped asunder as it collapsed under itself in a large fissure headed straight for the giant fox. Kurama jumped of the collapsing ground as the ground bellow him turned into a large sinkhole.

As Kurama landed on the solid ground a loud whistling noise rang in the air as something flew toward him toward his face. He quickly raised his left hand in front of him easily catching a large staff that was at least 10 inches in diameter and what looked to be about five miles in length. Kurama peered out with his keen eyesight to see someone standing on top of a building in what appeared to be on old black ninja body suit with pieces of samurai armor. The former third hokage stood on top of the undamaged building holding Enma in his adamantine staff form extended to his maximum length hopping to strike the Nine Tailed fox before it could respond.

Kurama growled as he wrapped his fingers around the staff and viscously swung it and its wielder in a wide ark through the village, the still standing buildings around him, and tore the ground bellow him till he hit the wall of the gate surrounding the village. Hiruzen rubbed his head in pain from being swung through multiple buildings thankful that Enma protected him in a cage made of smaller black and yellow staffs that were spawned from the larger own he held. "Are you ok Sarutobi?" Hiruzen looked in front of him to see his partner's eye looking at him in concern. "Yes, Enma I'm fine." Hiruzen smiled at his partner as Enma shrunk back to his normal length. Hiruzen looked at the visage of the large fox standing amongst the ruins of the Leaf Village.

The flames of the burning buildings raged as the leaf ninja desperately tried to put out the flames and keep them from spreading. He turned to see as others desperately tried to dig anyone they could from the ruble of toppled buildings. All around him Ninja laid dead from their desperate attempt to stop the giant fox. And amongst the flames The Nine Tailed Fox stood tall and imposing its eyes glowing an evil bloody red with not a single injury anywhere on it. It was a site straight from the bowels of hell itself.

* * *

Minato landed on top of his head on the hokage monument and he gasped in horror at the site of the village in front of him. The gate was reduced to nothing but ash, the southern part of the village as well as the village center reduced to flaming ruble. A large scar was carved through southwestern corner of the village leaving nothing but crushed buildings in its wake. 'This is all my fault.' Minato thought in despair as he watched his home burn in front of him. He saw the Nine tails let out a loud and furious roar and his eyes hardened as he pulled out a three-pronged Kunai and held it close to himself before throwing it as hard as he could at the giant fox. The Kunai flew straight and true as it sailed over the Nine Tails' head. In less than a second Minato appeared over the giant fox and slammed his palm down onto the bright orange fur of the monster fox as he pulled them both through another of his many teleportation seals to his other safe house outside the village.

Kurama slammed down to the ground from being teleported out of the village. He looked around looking confused as he searched for who could possibly forcibly remove him from the village he set out to wipe from the surface of the world when a familiar voice touched his ears.

"Ninja art Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu."

Kurama cried out in pain and agony as he felt the weight of a 200-foot-tall toad crash onto his back forcing him to the ground in pain from having the abnormally large toad land on his back from high up in the air. Minato stood on top of Gamabunta's head as the large toad jumped off its canine opponent brining a lit pipe to his lips as he did. "The Nine tails? Minato I thought that overgrown hairball was supposed be sealed inside of your wife."

Minato didn't immediately reply as his large opponent began to get up on its feet. "Unfortunately, he broke free thanks to an unforeseen weakness in Kushina's seal. "

Gamabunta nodded as he blew out smoke from his pipe as The Nine Tails let loose an immense and defining roar of anger at the two. "I swear, First Jiraiya has me fight against Hanzo and his damned salamander, now you want me to fight against the strongest of the Tailed Beasts? You're lucky I like you two or I would leave you here to die."

Minato laughed under his breath as he gazed forward at the Nine Tailed fox as it lowered itself into a combative stance. "I appreciate it." Minato smiled as the two giants prepared to do battle. "Now let's go Gamabunta!" Minato yelled in a determined passion.

Gamabunta hopped toward the Nine Tails as fast as his legs could take him as the two did battle with the giant beast.

* * *

Hiruzen ran through the decimated streets of the leaf village running into the more densely populated areas of the village. He and everyone around saw Minato quickly appear from nowhere and just as quickly disappear with the Nine Tails in the blink of an eye. 'I have to bring Minato some backup.' As he ran down the burning streets he saw a group of Inuzuka and Akimichi lead by Tsume Inuzuka and Choza Akimichi digging out anyone they could from the collapsed buildings. "Choza, Tsume I need you to gather as many ninjas you can. We're going to go support Minato." Tsume stopped giving out orders to nod at the third hokage's request. Tsume went and gathered a group of thirty ninja as she went back to help the rescue crews.

Hiruzen took a quick look around to see that none of the gathered Ninja were from the Uchiha or the Hyuga but pushed the thought out of his mind. He could worry about that later. "The fourth hokage is currently doing battle with the Nine Tails outside the village. But even the Hokage can't hold off that beast on his own. We are going to go and help hold that beast off and keep it out of the village. I don't expect many of us to come back alive but if we don't stop that thing it won't stop until till our family, friends, and loved ones end up dead as well."

Hiruzen watched as the ninja all nodded before he continued. "Good, I want any Inuzuka here to follow Minato's scent. We'll use it to ascertain his location. Now let's move out." And in a flash the platoon of ninja vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Gamabunta jumped high into the calm and quiet night air as he barely dodged being eviscerated by The Nine Tails' claws as its clawed hand smashed into the ground bellow them. He brought his webbed hands together forming a tiger seal as his mouth flooded with chakra laced and highly pressurized water. "Water Style: Liquid Bullet." Gamabunta quickly spat out three large projectiles made of water and chakra at the fox. Kurama looked upward at the flying water bullets and formed a blazing red-hot ball of flames in his jaws. **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."** The fireball rushed forward at high speed at the airborne toad. The Fireball crashed into the water bullets causing a massive cloud of steam to roll over the battlefield. Out from the steam one of the liquid bullets slipped out from the steam soaring straight toward the fox at high speed. Kurama jumped backward from the water projectile letting it hit the ground harmlessly.

From the rising cloud of water Gamabunta leapt forward at the fox with his tanto drawn in his right hand and bracing it with his left. Kurama swung his right hand at sharp silver blade stopping it in its tracks with his claws. Kurama pulled his left arm back before delivering a vicious swipe with his claws at the toad boss's head. Gamabunta jumped over the blow barely avoiding having his head cleaved open. Gamabunta lashed his tongue out at the fox from above head aiming to bind the beast's neck. Kurama jumped backward from the toad's tongue as he retaliated by sending his tails out to impale the airborne toad.

Gamabunta fiercely ducked and dodged the lashing tails as they came at him form different angels of attack. Pushing off one of the striking tails Gamabunta landed on his feet out of harm's way of the giant fox and could finally catch his breath.

"Damn. This over grown mutt is more trouble than I thought." Gamabunta took a quick drag from his pipe. "I knew that this thing was tough but I didn't expect it to be this tough."

Minato stared forward at the fox as he began to gather his chakra as he made a couple of hand signs. "Gamabunta I'm going to need to borrow some of your chakra." Minato said as he began to leech chakra from the giant toad. "Earth Style: Dark Swamp." Minato let the chakra floe out into the earth below the giant multi tailed fox.

Kurama felt himself begin to sink into the ground bellow him as the once solid rock and soil below him turn into a thick quicksand like mud that hoped to swallow him whole. **"Do you think this will stop me?** **Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher Flame!"** Kurama let loose a vicious and concentrated flame from his mouth at the mud below him reducing much of the trees bellow him to ash and cinders as they were set ablaze.

Minato watched in shock as the giant fox both blocked of any way of approaching it, cut off any means of escape and set itself free in one move. 'The Nine Tails is completely immune to fire. By using its flames on the mud trapping it, it managed to turn the mud into rock and break free. It really is a crafty one.'

Minato starred at the giant fox spirit as it was bathed in the light of the bright red flames its eyes gleaming a bright sickening red. Kurama snarled in rage at the two as it braced itself on the ground stabbing its tails into the ground behind him. "Now prepare to die." Balls of blue and red chakra appeared over his opened mouth converging into a large purple glob bigger than his head.

Minato's eyes widened as he saw the large mass of dense chakra form in front of him. He yanked one of his special kunai from his bag with haste and flew through a flurry of hand signs. "Bunta brace yourself!" Minato yelled as he held his kunai in front of himself.

Kurama compressed the ball of chakra until it was small enough to swallow before he devoured the ball swallowing it whole. "Take this. Tailed Beast Bomb!" a massive beam of blazing red chakra soared toward the young hokage and his mount at sonic speeds as it broke the sound barrier as it exited the nine tails giant jaws. The beam carved through the earth vaporizing the forest under it carving a huge scar through the ground bellow. Gamabunta braced himself against the ground as the beam slammed into an invisible wall decorated by an array of seals.

The beam was sucked to the wall as another wall of seals opened above them aimed downward at the Nine Tails. The beam of chakra burst forth from the seal slamming into its creator. A huge explosion ripped through the area wiping up massive winds that threatened to knock over the massive toad and its summoner. The heat of the flames licked at their faces as the deafening boom of the explosion died down.

Minato collapsed down onto his left knee panting heavily as he watched the smoke begin to clear. 'Damn, diverting that last attack took up too much chakra. If I hadn't borrowed some chakra from Gamabunta, I might not have made it. …. But… I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.'

Minato watched as the smoke cleared to show the nine tails breathing heavily and barley standing on its wobbling legs. Minato looked down at Gamabunta and saw that he two couldn't keep this up much longer. His eyes hardened in determination as he knew what he had to do. "Bunta I'm going to need you to make sure you take my son to the third Hokage along with my body."

Gamabunta looked up at the blonde confused at the statement before his eyes began to widen. "Minato, are you really going to use _that_ jutsu." Gamabunta was shocked at what he was hearing never expecting the young man to use the jutsu.

"We don't have any choice Bunta. Make sure Naruto gets to the third safely and he knows what's happened. Also… tell Kushina I'm sorry. I really wanted to help raise our son." Minato's voice was solemn and grim. He was going to die. It was the price of the jutsu he was plaining to use, and it was the only way to save his home.

Gamabunta nodded his head agreeing to the last request as Minato quickly teleported back to Naruto in the safe house with his sleeping wife laying in the king-sized bed next to him as they both slept peacefully. He quickly scooped his infant son into his arms as he quickly teleported back to Gamabunta creating a shadow clone to hold Naruto as he went through a flurry of seals he only practiced once.

"Ninja Art: Sealing Jutsu, Reaper Death Seal!" Minato shouted as a white veiled ghostly figure appeared behind him with the face of a demon. Its skin was purple and pulled tight, its teeth were sharp, black, and holding a small knife. Its hair was long, shaggy and white with to long red horns growing out of its head, and its nails were long, sharp and black.

The reaper inserted its hand through the small babe and into Minato's stomach. Minato winced as he felt the hand dig into his very being holding back a scream of pain. Once it was complete he looked forward at the giant fox that was beginning to regain its barring's. "Ok time to finish this. "

Gamabunta hopped forward as fast as he could toward the giant fox in front of him. As soon as he was within 50 yards of the beast Minato leapt forward before grabbing onto the hairs on its head as he landed on the beast. The reaper's hand shot out of his stomach like a cannon ball latching onto the beast.

Kurama began to feel himself being sealed away once again. He tried hard to fight against it but in the end, couldn't escape its grasp as more and more of him was sealed away. The hand ripped the giant tailed beast through the body of the fourth hokage and into the body of the small baby held in the shadow clone's grasp. A bright light illuminated the area as the Nine tails was sealed away into the sleeping Naruto before it died down reviling a large and complex seal on his stomach. In the span of only ten seconds, the great Nine tailed fox was sealed away into the baby Naruto.

Gamabunta quickly launched his tongue out to catch the falling Minato before he could hit the ground. Gamabunta brought Minato to the ground in front of him to see that it was too late. Minato's eyes were shut and his breathing had stopped. Gamabunta lowered his head and closed his eyes in sorrow at the loss of the young hokage.

As Gamabunta grieved, he heard the crying baby Naruto laying on top of his head. The chief toad groaned in defeat as he summoned a human sized toad to hold the babe as he placed Minato's corpse on top of his head and made his way out of the burning forest toward the leaf village. Deep in the forest a dark figure watched the battle in silence his yellow eyes glowing menacingly in the night. 'And now it's finally begun.'

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I really wanted to get to the first episode/chapter of the series but couldn't in good consciousness do it. Unlike the first chapter of Kallen of the rebellion, this one can't be called a prologue. It has a beginning, middle, and end, and is too long. Prologues should be somewhat short and should only have a beginning to set up the beginning of the story. So, sorry but the story won't really start until the next chapter. So, it's a kind of prequel style prologue. Hopefully I can get through all the backstory and set up needed in a couple of pages in the next chapter. But until then I'm going to start rewriting my power rangers Ninjetti fanfiction. Now I won't take it down but I will replace all the chapters with an author's note since I do need to rewrite a lot of the chapters to flesh out the story and replace one of the characters. I also need to edit my code geass fic again. Also, since I didn't get to where I wanted to hears a little sneak peak, team 7 will have a different third member instead of Sasuke. The reason being is I don't want to deal with Sasuke any more than I need to since I have more planned for Sasuke in my power ranger Ninjetti fanfic.**

 **And Sasuke is always a main character in Naruto rewrites so I'm going to do something different.**

 **Edit: Damnit my fucking laptop died on me after I finished the first draft and it took almost a month to** **both** **get it replaced and recover my data. I really wanted to get this done two weeks ago. Oh well I got a new laptop and I have my data again so all is well. Any way tell me what you think in a review. And remember story and plot ideas are welcome this fanfic I'm going to explore eight years of naruto's life so if we ignore the three-year time skip that means I have five years' worth of Naruto's life to show and I promise you it will go by a lot slower than in cannon (not in pacing but in actual progression of time since by the pain arc Naruto will be as old as he was in the last.) So, if you have ideas for new arcs twists on old ones let me know. I love getting your opinions on things. It helps me stay inspired and gets my creative engine running. any way I didn't mean to be this long so see you.**


	2. Life moves on

**Hello everyone. Which at his point is not that many since my dumbass forgot to add in the characters when I had troubles uploading chapter one of this fic so yeah I suck any way let's get on with it.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: ICHIHIME FOR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE! THERE IS A GOD AND HE LOVES MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! But in all seriousness I was never a Ichiruki fan I preferred renjiruki. But I always did like Orihime and when I saw episode 166 I was a full ichihime fan ever since. So I love it. Although I do wish that their relationship had more development on Ichigo's end. But unlike Naruhina I do feel that it was more natural and believable. Since One, Orihime at least got close enough for Ichigo to consider her a good friend. Two, Ichigo always seemed more willing to talk to Orihime about his own emotions and was more willing to open himself up to her more than the others. And Three, Ichigo treated Orihime differently than anyone else. How? Ichigo was always more gentle and thoughtful around Orihime thn the others and was always watching wat he said around her. Those are things that wasn't there with ichiruki that I cfelt made a romance between the two more believable. But at the same time Bleach isn't about romance any way so the fact that we don't see Ichigo realize that he may have feelings for Orihime isn't a bad thing. Which is the only reason I think that some people said this is one of the worst couples of all time.**

 **Granted that is complete bullshit but whatever.**

 **nine telled cherry blosom 28: I like your idea but I'll have to decline since it doesn't fit in with what I have planned so I'll have to pass but thanks anyway.**

 **Warning long chapter ahead!**

'Naruto' Thought/telepathy  
"Sakura" Spoken Dialog  
" _Kushina_ " Flashback

" **Kurama" Bijuu**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 "Life moves on"**

 **October 11, 1988 a.n**

Hiruzen sat in a tent set up as a temporary hospital, in front of the bed that Kushina was in after she was moved from Minato's safe house. In his arms Hiruzen cradled the Infant Naruto who still slept soundly after all of the events of the previous night. Hiruzen looked at the infant in despair as he thought about the things Gamabunta told him, and how he was gonna tell Kushina. 'This is my fault. If only I had told them about the weakness in Kushina's seal sooner, none of this wouldn't have happened. Now Minato is…. Jiraiya's favorite student is….' He couldn't finish the thought. It was agonizing.

In less than half an hour the strongest of the tailed beasts brought them to their knees. In less than half an hour the Village Hidden in the Leaves lost its greatest hokage. In less than thirty minutes Naruto lost his farther in the first hour of his life. Hiruzen looked at the sleeping babe and felt like his heart would break. 'It's my fault that your father is dead. It's all my fault.' Hiruzen knew he had to be strong for the village, for Kushina, but for now while he could he would grieve for the young 24-year-old man whose death was on his hands.

* * *

Kushina felt herself stir in the uncomfortable bed as she began to open her eyes. Kushina sat up slowly as she looked around to see that she was in a tent and not the safe house she remembered herself in before she passed out. As she looked around the room she heard a loud shrill sob come from behind her and looked to see her baby laying in a simple crib behind her. Kushina got up on her wobbly legs desperately trying to steady herself before she made her way to her son.

Kushina made soft hushing noises as she picked up the baby and began to rock him gently. "Shhhhhhh its ok Naruto-kun, its ok mommy's here." Kushina held a gentle smile as her son began to calm down showing off his bright blue eyes to her amethyst ones. Kushina smiled at her son as she rubbed her forehead against his gently. "That's my big boy. Now you must be hungry aren't you? Let's fix that." Kushina said gently to her son as she sat on the side of her bed and began to breast feed her son. Kushina smiled ash she saw her son drinking from her bosom before her thoughts went to her husband. 'Where's Minato? He was right beside me when I gave birth.' She knew that Minato was excited as she was about the birth of their son, it was the one thing his was more proud of than any other.

But before she could continue she heard a knock on the frame of the large medical tent she was in. Kushina quickly covered her and Naruto with the blanket below her and beckoned for the person to come in. Kushina watched as Hiruzen walked inside the tent before he sat down in the seat he was sitting in before. "Good morning Kushina. It's good to see you up."

Kushina smiled as she bowed her head respectably to the old hokage. "Thank you Lord Hiruzen. Do you know where Minato is? I haven't seen him yet." Kushina's smile began to fade as she saw the hard gaze that Hiruzen held as he stared at her .

"That's exactly what I've come to talk about. Kushina last night after you gave birth there…..there was an accident." Kushina's breath hitched at the statement, her breath began to get short. Hiruzen knew that it was only going to get worse.

"What kind of accident ttebane? What happened to Minato? Where's my husband ttebane?" Kushina felt her voice getting louder before she stifled it.

Hiruzen cleared his throat as he fought to keep his composure. "Last night, The Nine tails escaped. And…. Minato died….sealing it away."

Kushina's breathing stopped. She felt as if her heart would sink into her stomach at any moment. "How ttebane?...What happened dattebane?" Kushina was frantic. Tears began to well up in hear eyes as she supported her feeding child.

Hiruzen looked down at his lap not being able to look Kushina in the eye. " He used the Reaper death seal." She broke. Kushina broke down as she began to sob in anguish.

Tears of salt rushed down her face as her anguished and pained sobs rang through the area for those around to hear. Hiruzen stared at her feeling unimaginable guilt. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. No matter what he thought of there was nothing that could make her grief go away.

Kushina felt like her life had ended. She just lost her husband of six years. Six years they had been married, six years they wanted a family. And right when they were on the verge of getting it everything came crashing down. Kushina felt lost. She didn't know what it was that she could do. How was she supposed to raise her son without his father? How was she supposed to teach him how to be a man when he grew up? How was she going to provide for the both of them on her own? She couldn't think of an answer for anything.

Kushina cried for twenty minutes straight before she began to calm down. As her tears stopped she looked up at the third hokage her amethyst eyes glowing red. "What happened to the Nine tailed fox dattebane? Please…..tell me Minato took it with him dattebane. Tell me he at least didn't die for nothing dattebane!" Hiruzen still couldn't look her in the eye as he spoke.

"He sealed it in your son Naruto." Hiruzen watched as Kushina let out a loud primal scream of anger and pain that scared her young son causing him to cry. Kushina quickly began to rock the boy to sleep. Once she was satisfied that Naruto was calm she looked Hiruzen in eye her anger visible and plain to see.

"Why!? I told him to never use that jutsu dattebane! What possessed him to use that DAMN jutsu dattebane?" Hiruzen couldn't blame her for being angry. The reaper death seal was a forbidden jutsu made by the Uzumaki clan. Kushina learned of the jutsu during one of her many journeys to reclaim the many artifacts, scrolls, and relics of her clan. Amongst the many jutsu she found was the forbidden jutsu the Reaper Death Seal. It gave the user the ability to summon the bringer of death known as the Reaper to seal anyone they wish deep within their belly for all eternity. But at the cost of the Reaper taking the users soul as payment, sealing the two seals within its stomach to battle for all eternity.

But Minato was always a genius. Minato modified the jutsu to instead of sealing the target within the reaper, instead seal it within anything of the users choosing. But even then it still came at a cost. The reaper as payment would devour the user's life ,killing them as soon as its job is done.

Kushina felt angrier at her husband than she ever felt before. She told him numerous times when she was teaching him the jutsu that he should never use it. But in the end she knew that he had no choice but to use it. 'Now my son is a Jinchuuriki. I never wanted my son to be a human prison to a giant monster.' Kushina knew the ramifications of the Nine Tails escaping. She knew that it would go on a rampage. And she knew that afterward that her son was going to have a hard life. 'No, hard is putting it lightly. Naruto is going to be put in danger.' She knew that people were going to want revenge. They were going to blame her baby for all the destruction that they went through. Kushina had a hard childhood growing up, but she never had to deal with the aftermath of a demon going on a rampage through her home before being sealed inside her.

Kushina looked up at Hiruzen her eyes filled with determination. "I'm going to protect my son." Hiruzen stared at her in surprise after the silence that went through the area. Kushina could see the surprise in the third hokage's eye's and began to elaborate. "Lord Hokage, we both know that Naruto is going to be in danger. I refuse to let anything happen to my son. I won't let the villagers hurt my son for something he didn't do. That's why… That's why effective immediately I'm retiring from active duty."

Hiruzen sighed in resignation knowing how stubborn Kushina could be when she wanted to be. "Ok. I'll take care of the paper work when I get back to the tower. But how will you take care of yourself?"

Kushina's eyes were still determined as she held her sleeping infant. "Well Minato and I have plenty of money saved up. So with retirement, and Minato's Life Insurance I should be fine for a while until I can figure something out." Kushina knew that she couldn't protect Naruto while away on missions. So even if it meant she had to give up her career as a ninja then so be it.

* * *

 **October 10, 1994 a.n**

Today was the birthday of Six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki. But for Naruto he found his birthday was just as bad as it was good if not worse. Every year his mother would make him a big cake and treat him to as much ramen he could stomach at Ichiraku who always gave him a free bowl on his birthday. But if he wasn't in arm's length of his mother he found that he was quickly put in danger.

Naruto quickly peaked out of an alley looking around to see if anyone was around before running as fast as his tiny legs could take him. Naruto carried his backpack full of books, scrolls and homework from another day at the ninja academy to the bakery his mother owned for as long as he could remember. As Naruto ran for the safety of the bread and pastry filled business he was grabbed by his arm and thrown down into a dark alley. Naruto rubbed his back in pain as he felt tears well up in his eyes at the pain. He looked up tearfully at the person that threw him and found a group of men in jonin and chunin uniforms all staring down at him hatefully. Naruto backed up in terror as he saw the six men close in on him.

"What's wrong demon brat? Too scared to fight us without your mommy around?"

"Look at him. He looks like he's gonna piss himself. You guys see this? It's pathetic!"

Naruto felt his tears roll down his face in streams as he desperately clawed at the wall behind him trying to escape from the ninja. "Please…. I promise I didn't do anything. I….I can get my mom… to give you … some cupcakes… if you let me go…" Naruto got out through sobs before he was savagely kicked in his stomach by one of the Jonin.

"DO YOU THINK A BUNCH OF CUPCAKES ARE GONNA MAKE US FEEL BETTER?! I LOST MY BABY SISTER BECAUSE OF YOU! AND NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!" The man's hatred and grief boiled over. His sister was only six. And because of that demon she was crushed under the massive weight of his parents' home along with his father. He couldn't stand it. Why did he have to lose his father and sister while this demon got to walk around free?

Why did he have to lose everything while this monster got to go free as if it were innocent. It was infuriating. And now it was gonna pay. Finally he was going to have his vengeance.

* * *

Kushina smiled as she hummed a tune she heard on the radio earlier as she placed more pastries on the shelves of her bakery. Kushina worked hard to maintain this bakery. She opened it two years after she had Naruto and had to struggle to get it off of the ground but after four years she was finally able say her bakery was a success. Kushina looked up at the clock on the Wall in front of her and saw that it was four in the afternoon. She knew that Naruto got out of school at three thirty and should have been here twenty minutes ago. But with the way that the village treated him he instead had to go through backstreets and alleys that delayed him more than it should.

Usually she would go and walk her son to the bakery, but after many hours of begging she finally decided to let him walk on his own. Kushina walked out of the door to her bakery the bell ringing as she exited the building. As she stepped outside Kushina heard the faint sounds of a mob attack coming down the street with her well trained ears. Without a second thought Kushina ran toward the source of the sound hopping that she was wrong. But as she got to the alley the sounds were coming from her whole body froze.

On the ground she saw her son laying there with blood coming from the corner of his mouth and stomach, his lip busted, his blue eyes black, his limbs broken, and his golden blond hair covered in dirt and grime and long cuts all over his arms and chest from near evisceration. Kushina's anger and fear boiled over as she let forth the most killing intent she ever felt in her life. Golden chains shot from her back at blinding speeds as she directed them all to strike down the six-ninja trying to kill her son.

The chains struck home as they all wrapped around the groups bodies. Their limbs were quickly bound and restrained as well as their throats were tightly constricted. She viscously through them behind her crashing through the flower shop behind her behind her. At the moment Kushina didn't care what she destroyed as long as she caused them as much pain as humanly possible. And pain they would get.

Kushina disappeared in the blink of an eye appearing in an instant clutching one of their necks raising him into the air. The main quickly grasped at his throat in pain as he felt his airways being constricted. Kushina squeezed her fist harder wishing to break the man's neck. She heard one of the men run from the building back toward Naruto and shot a chain straight through his left knee wrapping the chin tightly around his leg before slamming him back on the ground in front of her.

The man went limp as she through the man in her grip at one of the other men before punching another hard enough in the face to crack his skull and punch him into a wall. She flew through a flurry of hand seals and inhaled a large amount of air before shooting it out with a swing of her head. "Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!" Crescent shaped blade of wind shot forth from her mouth and cut off the right arm of the fifth man in front of her off along with his right foot before she punched him hard in the chest sending him flying behind the counter in front of her.

Kushina took in another deep breath before shooting out the chakra laced wind at the last three as they began to stand up. "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!" Kushina shoot out wind bullets like a machine gun at the three. The wind bullets tore through there flesh narrowly missing all of their vitals. The six all laid on the ground bloody and bruised as she ran for her son in the alley behind her. She didn't stop to think about the shop she destroyed or the men she maimed. All she could think of was getting her baby to the hospital and finding the only medic she knew that would help her.

* * *

Kushina burst through the door of the rebuilt hospital kicking the doors open shocking the nurses, doctors and medics in the lobby. Kushina looked around franticly for her husband's old student before grabbing the nearest nurse and pulling her into her face. "Where's Rin Nohara ?!" Kushina shouted in the nurse's face her eyes blazing with fury. The nurse shivered in fear of the red-haired mother as she gripped the woman's collar even harder. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

The nurse jumped back in terror as she pointed to the stairs down the hall behind her. "Sh…she's upstairs in the n..n..n..n..n..nurse's office. Down the hall." Kushina dropped the woman and jumped down the hall. Kushina leaped from one wall to the other as she covered dozens of feet at a time not even thinking about running. As she got to the stairs she bounced from one wall to the other leaping over the stairs entirely as she raced down the hall to Rin. Once she found the Nurse's office area she raced down the hallway until she found Rin's office Kicking the door open shocking Rin and the patient she had with her.

Rin looked over at Kushina in shock looking away from Kakashi and his annual checkup. "Kushina? What are you…. Oh my God what happened to Naruto-kun?" Rin moved Kakashi off of the examination table as Kushina ran inside and laid Naruto on the table.

"Rin please help Naruto! Some ninja attacked Naruto on his way to my bakery from school! Please he needs help!" Kushina pleaded Rin as she nodded her head and turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi head to the hokage's office and let him know what happened and get an anbu team to arrest the attackers." Kakashi nodded and ran out of the door toward the Hokage's office.

Rin quickly went about gathering the materials she needed operate on Naruto and placed them on the bench next to her. "Kushina I know your worried but you're going to have to step outside." Kushina looked at Rin in both frantic anger and shock.

"What are talking about dattebane? There's no way I'm going to leave now!"

Rin looked at Kushina with a hard and serious glare not intimidated by Kushina's rage. "Kushina, if you want Naruto to pull through then you're going to have to trust me and give me the space I need to operate. You may be a good ninja, but you aren't a medic. You'll only get in the way. If you want Naruto to make it, please wait outside." Kushina wanted to argue. She wanted to stay. She had to stay. But she knew that she couldn't.

"Ok." Kushina lowered her head and stepped out into the hallway as she waited in the hall. Rin closed the door behind her and flew through a series of hand signs activating her chakra scalpel. She ran the scalpel down Naruto's torn shirt tearing the ruined fabric in half. Rin gasped as she saw the lacerations being healed before her eyes, glowing a faint red as if they were burned away. She went through the hand signs for a healing jutsu and used it to examine his body.

"This isn't real." Rin felt shocked. She couldn't begin to understand what was happening. It was as if time was rewinding itself. Throughout Naruto's body his organs were rapidly repairing themselves, his bones were resetting, his blood was beginning to replenish itself. "This is beyond normal regeneration. This is on par with tales of the first hokage." Rin couldn't begin to fathom what was going on. Even Kushina never had regeneration like that. Rin began to go through the motions of placing an intravenous I.V filled with antibiotics into his arm and began to bandage his wounds, cleaning the massive amounts of blood off his body after cutting through the torn clothing.

She ran through the hand signs for the healing jutsu and saw that most of his organs were healed and that his bones were quickly resetting themselves. Rin quickly went to document what she had seen, vowing to get to the bottom of this strange phenomena.

* * *

Kushina paced back and forth in the hospital impatiently in front of Rin's office. Kushina was terrified. All that she saw was her son covered in blood. All she saw was her son laying on the ground dying. It felt like she could lose the only thing she had left. She never felt more afraid in her life. She felt more afraid for her son than she ever felt in her life. Kushina was zoned out in her own world. She never noticed the sound of the gruff old man calling out to her until she was turned around to see the hokage standing behind her looking worried.

"Oh, Lord hokage. I didn't notice you there. How are doing?" Hiruzen looked at the woman in worry his wrinkled face.

"I could ask you the same thing Kushina. Those men you fought barely managed to survive their injuries. Two of them have to be retired from active duty with permanent handicaps." Kushina's face furled up in anger at the mention of the six men that viciously attacked her son.

"Quite honestly if It wasn't for the fact that I could be charged with first degree manslaughter I would have killed the bastards for what they did to my baby. " Hiruzen let out a slight shiver at the killing intent he felt from the red-haired mother.

'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.' Hiruzen thought as he cleared his throat as he began to get on topic. "Anyway. I've come to tell you that charges won't be filled against you for the destruction to the Yamanaka's flower shop that you destroyed. And charges are being filed against the ones that attacked little Naruto. You should be glad Inoichi was in the back of the shop and not Kuroha or I would be putting you behind bars as well." Kushina laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Tell him I'll make it up to him later. He can have anything he wants from my bakery for two weeks on me." Hiruzen nodded agreeing to pass along the message. The two heard the door to Rin's office open revealing the 20-year old brunet woman.

"Ah Rin good how is Naruto doing?" Hiruzen warmly greeted the young woman who bowed her head to the village leader.

"Hello Lord Hokage. Kushina you will be happy to hear that your son will be just fine. A good night's sleep and he'll be right as rain." Rin said with a smile before she was placed in a bone crushing bear hug by Kushina.

"Oh thank you Rin! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kushina franticly repeated with increasing intensity. Rin's face began to turn varying shades of blue as her lungs were constricted.

"O….k…,Ku….shina….just….please…..let….me go." Kushina dropped Rin before she tried to run into the office to see her son but was stopped by Rin. "Kushina before you go we need to talk. The truth is I wasn't the one that healed Naruto. He healed himself before I could do anything."

Kushina looked at Rin as if she grew a second head. "What do you mean he healed himself? He was beaten within an inch of his life!" Rin nodded her head as she beckoned the two into the room behind her. As Hiruzen closed the door behind him he signaled a pair of anbu to guard the door before placing a silencing jutsu over the room.

"Ok Rin so what is it that you want to tell us?" Hiruzen asked the young woman as she decided to get to the point.

"Yes lord hokage. Naruto had very grave injuries. Mostly of which would have taken at least two or three medics to heal. But before I could proceed to administer treatment I saw that his wounds were already healing themselves. In five minutes most of his lacerations and bruises were healed, and his bones had already reset themselves and were in the process of restoring themselves. Logically Naruto should still be in intensive care, but now all he has are a couple of sprains. "

Hiruzen nodded his head as he stared at the unconscious boy in question who was now hooked up to a new iv bag filled with a series of pain killers and tranquilizers. "Are you sure it's not his genetics? Uzumaki are known for their healing abilities." Rin nodded her head as she pulled out multiple folders she retrieved from her files.

"Yes. While the village has only had two Uzumaki clan members, both of them were the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed Fox just like Naruto. And neither of them regenerated this fast. There was only one explanation that made sense so I examined Naruto's chakra signature and his dna and preliminary tests show that Naruto's body is twice as accepting to the nine tails chakra than the average person. His body is literally mixing and producing its chakra on its own. The only thing this could mean is that Naruto is developing a brand new kekkei genkai."

Kushina and Hiruzen both stared at Rin in shock at what the girl said. The thought was shocking and ludicrous. But it was also exciting. If Naruto was really developing a new kekkei genkai due to repeated exposure to the nine tails chakra than that meant that they could be on the verge of creating something as powerful as the sharingan. It means that they could possibly have an entire clan of ninja born with the Nine tails powers. It was something that had to be looked into.

"Are you sure Rin?" Kushina asked the medic who nodded her head affirming her claims.

"Yes. Naruto isn't just a Jinchuuriki. He's a Jinchuuriki that's the son of a Jinchuuriki. While Kushina was pregnant with Naruto, he would have been exposed to the nine tails chakra before he was born. Adapting to it during the most important stages of his bodies development causing a mutation in his gene pool that most likely activated after having the fox sealed into him by sensei years ago. Kekkei genkai all developed from a single mutation that was then spread through a person's lineage. Some of which were hypothesized to have origins with the Tailed beasts themselves." Rin said siting down at the desk in the office.

Hiruzen scratched his chin in contemplation as Kushina became more scared for her son. 'This can't be happening. It was bad enough when Minato sealed the fox in Naruto to begin with but now he has a kekkei genkai developing within him that can potentially match that of the most powerful kekkei genkai in the village. If those old farts on the council find out about this they won't hesitate to turn my baby into a living weapon. They'll use him as breading stock to create an army of super soldiers. They'll even use him as a political bargaining chip to bargain with other nations, marrying him off to the highest bidder. And I won't be able to stop them.' Kushina felt the stone in her heart that formed when she saw her son covered in blood. It was the same stone as when she found out about Minato's death.

It was just too much. Right when things seemed to be going good for her it seemed to all come crashing down. And they all seemed to come crashing down around her son. But luckily for her Hiruzen seemed to be thinking about the same thing she was. "If the members of the council find out about this Naruto will lose what freedom he has." Rin turned to the hokage with a worried look on her face that mirrored that of Kushina's.

"So what can we do then."

"In order to protect Naruto from the council Naruto is going to need the protection of a clan. Preferably a noble clan."

Kushina and Rin looked at the hokage stunned and baffled at the statement as they tried not the shout out the absurdity of the statement. "But Lord hokage. Naruto isn't in any clan, let alone a noble one!" Rin said in a loud whisper as she felt like her head was gonna explode with desperation.

Hiruzen just smiled at the worried women as he let out a small chuckle. "Oh but Naruto is a member of a clan. In fact it's probably just as revered as the Uchiha and Senju were." Rin looked at the hokage in confusion as it clicked in Kushina's head what he meant.

"You're talking about the Uzumaki clan." Hiruzen nodded his head his smile not leaving his old grizzled face.

"Exactly. While the Uzumaki clan isn't an actual clan in the leaf village it's an old ally of the village. Its well-known and had its own nobility before its fall. It won't take much to get the council to approve of it being inducted into the leaf village. But there will be a catch."

Kushina felt like she was given asylum for the second time after the fall of the whirlpool village. She wanted to shout, to dance, and kiss the old man but had to restrain herself. "What's the catch?"

"The Uzumaki clan is for all means a noble clan with a long history of dangerous and powerful jutsu. Jutsu that Kushina recovered and learned. That means that if it was inducted into the village. It would fall under the C.R.A."

"What's the C.R.A?" Rin asked as she looked around the room confused by the amount of politics this conversation was introducing.

Kushina sighed knowing exactly where this was going. "The C.R.A stands for the Clan Reconstruction Act. In the event that a clan of noble standing was reduced to endangerment or destruction the survivors would be forced to marry by the age of 18 in order to ensure that that they have an heir or they will either be forced to marry someone of the council's choosing or lose their clan rights. When I came to the Leaf village I was approached about rebuilding my clan but I declined since I didn't want to deal with the politics it would insure. But if I agree that means that Naruto will be forced to find himself a wife by the time he's 18." Hiruzen nodded at the explanation as he decided to continue.

"Exactly. Since Kushina has already been married and gave birth once that means that she would be exempt from the C.R.A. Naruto would not however." Hiruzen said as he looked over at Kushina silently asking what she was going to do.

Kushina closed her eyes in contemplation as she ran the options around in her head before she came to a conclusion. "Fine. If it will protect Naruto from those old farts than I'll do it." Hiruzen smiled at the women's determination and love for her son remembering fondly the little hellion she was as a child and seeing the woman she became.

"Good I'll take care of the paper work at my office. Come see me tomorrow to sign everything. Also your first council meeting starts at 3:00 in tomorrow." Kushina nodded as she saw the hokage turn to leave before processing what he said at the end.

"W…. wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What do you mean "my first council meeting"? I thought the council was just you and those three old farts dattebane?" Hiruzen smiled mischievously not turning to face the stunned Kushina.

"It was till after the nine tails attack on the village there was so much work to be done in order to rebuild the village that the council and I decided to expand the council to all the clan heads in order to better coordinate with one another as well as spread out the responsibility. So with you being the matriarch of the Uzumaki clan that means your now one of those "old farts". So if you have any questions feel free to ask me latter. I have lots of work to do. And make sure to say hi to Naruto for me." Hiruzen said as he exited the room, his anbu following behind him.

Kushina grabbed her waist length hair and began to pull at the strands in frustration as Rin giggled behind her.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find that he was in an unfamiliar room filled with white walls and beeping equipment. Naruto felt soar all over as he sat there wondering why he was in the hospital till he remembered the ninja that attacked him. He screamed. Naruto began to viscously thrash in fear trying to disconnect himself from the IVs he was connected to. Naruto screamed for his mother over and over again. The word mom blaring through the hospital ward for all to hear, her name being shot from his mouth like a bullet desperately wishing for her to come and save him from the phantoms that haunted his mind.

And as if summoned by an angel his mother ran into the room grabbing him by the shoulders and holding him down desperately trying to calm the boy down. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Kushina hated to see her son like this. There was so much fear on his face, there was betrayal, there was desperation, and the face of a child whose innocence had been shattered. Kushina cursed the men that did this to her son. She cursed their names despite not knowing them yet cursed them all the same. Kushina wrapped her little boy in her arms and held him as tightly as she could as Naruto began to sob even harder.

Naruto held on to his mother with all the power he could summon from his little hands. He held onto her as if she was his lifeline in a vast sea drowning in the middle of nowhere. Kushina rested her head on top of her son's as he continued to cry, his longs not giving out. "Mommy…mommy…..I…I..I..was..s…..so…..scared." Naruto wailed through his sobs as his mother continued to hold him. Gently shushing the young boy desperately wanting him to calm down.

"It's ok Naruto. Mommy's here. I promise no one is ever going to hurt you ever again. I promise." Kushina said gently and lovingly to her son as she rubbed his hair with all the care a mother could give.

Naruto pulled his sobbing and tear stained face from his mother's chest looking her in her placid purple eyes with his reddened blue ones. "Mommy… why does the villagers hate me so much? Did I do something wrong? If so I promise I'll be good from now on! I'll be a good boy! Just please…make them stop! I promise I'll be good from now on! I promise I won't pull pranks on the village! I'll study hard! I'll eat my vegetables! I Promise I'll be the best son from now on. Just…please! Make them stop." Kushina couldn't take it anymore she wrapped her son in her arms as tightly as she could and broke down.

Kushina cried harder than she ever could. She wondered how people could hate and be so cruel to a small child as innocent as her son. The villagers always blamed her son for the things that was wrong with their home. They blamed Naruto for the loss of their family and friends. They always blamed Naruto. She couldn't take it anymore. Kushina cried with her son sharing his despair and letting out all the feelings she's been holding back for all these years.

* * *

 **October 11, 2000 a.n**

The sun rose over the leaf village in a dazzling display of orange and red creating a beautiful display waking the villagers up from their slumber so they can begin their day much like a certain orange clad blonde. Naruto hung from the hokage mountain with his typical foxy grin on his face as he admired his work. Naruto laughed in earnest as he pulled out a walkie talkie he had in his pocket. "So mom how does it look?" From the top of a building a few hundred feet away Kushina smiled at her son's latest prank that took over three hours of work without being caught.

"It looks great sweetie. It's probably your best work yet." Kushina complimented as she looked over to her right to see what looked like a group of jonin and chunin ninja angrily approaching the blonde like a swarm of angry bees. Kushina chuckled in amusement as she looked down at her watch. 'Right on time and with five minutes to spare.' Kushina thought as she brought her walkie talkie back to her mouth. "Ok Naruto it's time for you to get to school or you'll be late again. Also you have anbu on your tail this time, try not to get caught this time." Kushina said in a jovial tone as she heard Naruto laugh in response.

"Wouldn't dream of it. See you mom I love you, bye." Naruto said quickly as the sounds of the angry ninja rang in her ear yelling for the blonde to stop. Kushina laughed in mirth as she watched her son weave his way avoiding the ninja with ease as usual.

Naruto laughed at the display as he outpaced the elder ninja trying to find him. He pulled out a hand full of smoke bomb and tossed them into air obscuring their vision. The three-ninja landed on the ground looking around for the blond-haired nuisance before jumping off in another direction. After the ninjas jumped off a camouflage blanket fell to the ground reveling the laughing blonde hiding against the fence. The now 12-year-old Naruto stood at 4'7 wearing an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a pair of green googles on his forehead. "Haha those losers still can't catch me!" Naruto laughed before being hit in the back of his head by someone taller than him.

"They can't but I can!" Naruto rubbed his head in pain before turning to see Iruka standing behind him not pleased in the least.

"Hi Iruka-sensei! Do like my work?" Naruto asked with a large smile on his face before he got another bonk on the head.

"No I do NOT! You graffitied the Hokage monument! This is highly disrespectful! What would your mother think of this?" Iruka yelled at the twelve-year-old in irritation as Naruto looked at him with a slightly dejected face.

"She was supervising." Iruka slapped himself in the face, face palming hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Oh dear merciful God….Naruto you're the heir to one of the five noble clans in the village. You have to set an example. How are people gonna take you seriously if you keep causing trouble like this?"

Naruto looked at Iruka and tilted his head slightly, his eyes closed like a confused fox pup. "But mom says that pranking is a good way to learn how to be a ninja." Naruto saw Iruka face pam again before he decided to give up.

"Fine just get to class. I don't want you being late again."

"I was late one time."

"Naruto you were late seven times." Iruka said with a calm dead pan as Naruto sighed.

"Fine I'll be there in a second." Naruto watched as Iruka walked off and began to wonder how the man kept finding him. He couldn't wrap his brain around it and decided to get to class before he was late again.

* * *

Naruto sat in his seat with a heavy sigh having had to run at top speed to get to school on time. After having had time to catch his breath Naruto looked around to see most of the class was either ignoring him or paying attention to his supposed to be best friend Sasuke. "I don't get it. Why does everyone always go gaga for Sasuke? He's the biggest jackass I know!" Naruto never did get along with the black haired Uchiha. Despite their moms being good friends the only thing they ever seamed to do was argue and fight. Mostly cause Sasuke always claimed he was better them him. Which he wasn't.

"Maybe because he's better looking than you are." Naruto looked behind him in irritation to see the smug look of Ino Yamanaka staring at him as if she won some sort of argument.

'Another kid of one of my mom's friends that I don't like.' Naruto always found that anytime he met a child of one of his mom's friends that he always ended up hating them. It happened with Ino, it happened with Kiba, and it sure as hell happened with Sasuke. He never did understand why since their parents were always nice to him. Especially Sasuke's mom Mikoto who used to give him cookies when he was little. The thought of Mikoto brought back unpleasant memories of things that happened to the woman years ago. But he wasn't able to think of those things now.

"Shut up Ino. I didn't ask you for _your_ opinion." Naruto said as he looked at her with the hardest look he could. Which only served to make him look more comical to the platinum blonde.

"Very ungentlemanly. You know Naruto, your never gonna get a girlfriend if you keep acting like that. But if you apologize I might think of going on a date with you." Ino said with a consisted smile as she pushed her long pony tail up behind her in an attempt to look sexier than she physically could in the body of a twelve-year-old girl.

Naruto looked at the girl with annoyed irritation not liking it when she looked down on him. "Ino, no one wants to date your skanky ass!" Naruto said getting a chuckle out of some of the guys around and the ire of one platinum blond who felt veins popping on her forehead and her eyes blaze red with fiery anger and vengeance.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Ino yelled in anger as she stood up from her seat ready to pounce on the blonde in front of her.

Naruto stood up as well looking the girl straight in the eye. "You heard me you blonde haired she-witch!"

"Alright that's it!" Ino yelled as she attempted to thrash the blonde in front of her only to be held back by Choji and Shikamaru sitting beside her. Sakura sat behind the blonde girl and shock her head while putting up a fake glare at the blonde-haired boy to hide her laughter. While most of her classmates hated the blonde Sakura didn't. While she wasn't particularly fond of him she did find him funny. She found that class was never boring when he was around. But she never let anyone know that since everyone seemed to not like him.

In fact no one liked him. And so not to stand out she always went with the crowd so she would fit in. But even so she always loved Naruto's pranks. While she would yell at him out loud she was always laughing on the inside. 'Especially that time he put habanero chili powder in Hiashi Hyuga's tea. I swear I couldn't feel my ribs I was laughing so hard.' But Sakura always kept these thoughts to herself. Otherwise she feared she would be just as much an outcast as him.

And this was how Sakura Haruno spent her days. Each day she did the things that she thought was expected from her, always caving and bending to the will and opinions of the group in an effort to please those around her. And each time she grew to loathe herself more and more. Including pretending to like a certain Uchiha that seemed to be the poster child for the leaf village. Sakura frowned at the thought of the Uchiha heir. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't understand why all the girls she knew liked the boy. 'So what if he's a good looking prodigy from a famous clan! He's the biggest prick I know!' But that could be her own personal bias speaking. After all Sakura tried to befriend the boy four years ago only to have him coldly tell her "I'm not interested in being your boyfriend now back off and let me train."

'I wasn't even trying to date that prick back then. I just thought he looked lonely.' Sakura thought bitterly as she saw her teacher Iruka Umino walk into the class and began to call for the class to settle down.

"All right class settle down. Now today is the day where you all take your final exams. Those of you that pass will become genin. Those that fail will have to wait till next year to take the test." Iruka said as he got silence from the group. "Now the test includes three parts. Part one is a written exam. Part two and three are demonstrations of your abilities to use two jutsu. The jutsu are the transformation jutsu, and the clone jutsu." Naruto felt his face go pale as the blood flowing through his tan cheeks rush from his face.

'Oh no not the clone jutsu! That's my worse jutsu!' Naruto thought in horror as he hopped that it wouldn't affect his chances to pass.

"And remember the final demonstration is worth fifty percent of your final grade. So I hope you all have been practicing the clone jutsu like I asked." And that was when Naruto knew he was sunk. He always sucked at the clone jutsu. No matter how hard he tried the clones he made were always horrible looking and lifeless. He didn't get it. Even his mom couldn't understand it. Sometimes Naruto really hated his life.

The written test went by quickly for the group of students. It was basic information. Things they all knew by heart. It was the main reason why the written portion was only worth 10 percent of their grade. Once their time ran out Iruka took the tests and had the group line up for their next exam. "Alright you all time for your transformation exam. Once I call your name come up and use the transformation jutsu."

The students nodded their heads as Iruka began calling them up to perform the Jutsu one after the other. Iruka looked on his list and called the next name "Sakura Haruno." Sakura eagerly stepped forward with her face adorned in an excited and confident smile. This was what she had been practicing so hard for. Sakura walked up in front of the class and brought her hands in the tiger sign and poofed into her teacher. Iruka smiled as he nodded his head in silent congratulations. Sakura turned around to the others happy about her accomplishment conscious about maintaining her image of a Sasuke fan girl.

"Sasuke did you see that? What do you think?" Sasuke turned his head away in an annoyed huff. Sakura felt a vein begin to throb in irritation as she gave a strained smile and a forced laugh while holding herself back from strangling the black haired Uchiha heir. 'I swear I hate this stuck-up jack ass! Shannaro!' Sakura thought visualizing herself wringing his neck as she went back in line with her other classmates.

Iruka went down the list as he came up to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, you're up next." Naruto stood in line with his hands in his pockets annoyed at the dirty looks he was getting. On either side of him stood Ino and Shikamaru, the former still looking as if she would bite Naruto's head off, the latter looking sleepy and annoyed at the two blondes.

"Don't screw this up Naruto." Shikamaru said to the blond next to him as he walked out into the floor. The platinum blond haired girl next to him sneered as she saw the boy walk in front of her.

"Yeah we always end up having to pay for your screw ups!" Ino said in restrained fury. Naruto just flipped the girl bird behind him as he kept walking. From the corner of his eye he saw the cold white eyes of the Hyuga heiress viscously scowling at students around her. Naruto shivered at her cold stare as he stood in front of Iruka.

'Hinata's stare is probably scarier than my mom. It's kind of a shame. She would be cute if she smiled more.' But it would be a cold day in hell before Hinata "Snow woman" Hyuga smiled. Naruto slammed his hands into the tiger sign as he began to gather chakra. Like many of his other classmates a puff of smoke obscured him from his classmate's vision. Iruka watched in almost dull interest As Naruto performed the transformation jutsu he went on about grading Naruto's demonstration. The smoke quickly vanished and the class all felt as if they would have a heart attack.

The image they saw was not of a copy of their teacher but of a naked blond haired woman with large pigtails in her early to mid-twenties posing much like a pinup starlit. The only thing that kept the image from reaching the realms of full vulgarity was the tufts of steam covering the woman's breast and hips. The woman then gave a seductive wink as she spoke the name of the jutsu she used. "I call this my sexy jutsu." And in what felt like clockwork every male in the room fell to the ground with a massive nose blead including the lazy Shikamaru and the emo Sasuke. Every girl gave Naruto a deadly cold stare, their faces as red as the blood that flowed through their veins.

Naruto undid the transformation in a puff of smoke vigorously laughing it his teacher and male classmates. Naruto was doubled over as he held his stomach in pain from his hard laughter as a dark shadow surrounded him. Naruto looked up to see he was surrounded by the other half of his class and they were all giving him a look of pure murder. Naruto laughed nervously as he was grabbed by the arms by two of the girls as the rest preceded to beat the stuffing out of him calling him multiple variations of the phrase "Misogynist pig".

After one straight minute the girls dropped the thoroughly beaten Naruto on the ground and through him to the back of the class to wake up with the rest of the boys.

* * *

Iruka stood in front of the class with tissue stuffed up his nostrils. 'Damn that kid. How the hell did he manage to transform into that accurate of a woman? Now I look like an idiot in front of my students.' It was humiliating. He was supposed to be a role model. He was supposed to set a good example for his students. 'Now they all think I'm a giant pervert.' Iruka gazed over at the student that caused this and sighed. He would have yelled at the twelve-year-old but seeing the bruises and the black eyes he had decided that he already paid for his mistakes.

"Ok. Now it's time for the final part of your exam. This is by far the most important part of your exam. One at a timeeach of you will enter the next room and shall perform the clone jutsu. Those that succeed shall get one of the headbands behind me and become a full-fledged ninja." Naruto sat in his seat sweating up a storm. He was more nervous than he ever was before. This was his chance to finally become a ninja. The first step in his goal to prove to the villagers that he had what it takes to become hokage and gain their respect.

'I have to pass! I will pass! I'm the son of the fourth hokage! There's no way I'll fail dattebayo"!' Naruto thought in stubborn abandon. He had to pass. He couldn't afford to fail. He couldn't be the only one that failed. He had to pass no matter what. Soon one by one each of the students began to walk into the examination room and one by one they each came back with their own headbands. One by one Naruto watched as his classmates passed. And with each student he felt himself get more and more nervous.

Naruto sat there in his seat in nervous anticipation as he nervously bit into his nails. Naruto was more on edge than he ever felt before. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto jumped as his name was called. The students around him all laughed at the blonde's expense. Naruto lowered his face as he walked past the rows of students and into the examination room. Naruto looked around the room to see all five of the academies' teachers all sitting in front of him ready to judge his performance.

Naruto looked across the group of teachers to see that they were viably scowling at him. He looked at Iruka to see he was visibly impartial while Mizuki was sitting there with a small smile on his face like always when he saw the blonde. A smile that did seem to make him feel better. Naruto took a deep breath and went through the hand signs for the clone jutsu before he began to channel his chakra. Chakra surged and circled around Naruto as he summoned his chakra from his large stores of chakra.

'I have to pass. I can't afford not to pass. I'm the only one left. If I fail I'm gonna look like an idiot out there. I'm gonna pass. I will pass dattebayo!" Naruto fervently repeated over and over again hopping and wishing for just a single good clone. A large flash of chakra rang through the room blinding the teachers for a moment before a puff smoke rang through the air for what felt like minutes to the young blonde but was only moments for his judging. teachers. Naruto opened his eyes to see that Iruka looked disappointed, Mizuki had a face that looked to be genuinely sorry while the other three simply looked smug.

Naruto looked around him before he saw the clone he created. His clone was a shamble. It couldn't stand up properly so it had to lay slumped over. It's eyes where hollow white husks. Its skin, hair and cloths were all desaturated to the point of unrecognizability. Naruto felt his hopes shatter as he lowered his head in sadness. Iruka sighed at the sight. He hated to see Naruto like this. He wanted to see the blonde pass his exam. But for as much as he liked the blond he was still a teacher and had to be impartial when evaluating his students.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But I'm going to have to fail you." Iruka said somberly as he interlocked his fingers together. Naruto looked at Iruka with shock and despair as he saw his dream falling apart around him.

"But Iruka sensei I passed all my other tests! I've even did well on all my assignments and exorcises throughout the entire school year!" Naruto plead to Iruka in desperation. He couldn't fail now! He worked too hard to fail! But Iruka wasn't about to change his mind.

"All of that is true you have passed all your other assignments. But your final exam is worth forty percent of your grade. If you can't pass it you can't graduate." Naruto felt a pit grow in his stomach. Everything he ever hoped for was about to be taken away from him. All of his hard work was about to be made meaningless. He could see his hopes and dreams crashing down around him. He fought the urge to let his tears fall not wanting to look weak in front of the group of chunin.

Mizuki looked at Naruto with pity as he looked over at his comrade and fellow teacher. "Hey Iruka why don't we let him pass anyway?"

Naruto's head shot up like a viper striking someone that entered its personal space. His eyes shone with hope as he gazed at the man with a pleading look begging to be allowed to graduate.

"Mizuki we can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to the students that passed legitimately, nor would it be fair to Naruto who needs to rely on his own skill and not handouts from people." Iruka said standing by his decision. He knew that he agreed with Mizuki. He knew that out of all the students in his class Naruto was probably the one who worked the hardest.

He may have been a prankster and wasn't his best student when it came to academics. But he did know that Naruto was the hardest worker he has ever seen. And he was also the most dedicated. Mizuki looked at Iruka with a slight frown on his face knowing that Naruto was more than skilled enough to be a genin. "Oh come off it Iruka. We all know that the clone exam is useless. Out of all of the students in his grade Naruto has the most practical skill as well as combative skill as well. If I remember correctly in all of his training spars he beat every student in the class with the exception of Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto frowned at the memory of how the Uchiha beat him. 'Fucking son of a bitch stole the paper bombs I was making and used them against me. I'm just glad they weren't that strong.' Naruto thought in anger at how the Uchiha slipped his own paper bombs on him in a spar and ignited them. In practice they were more like smoke bombs but they still cost him a victory on the smug jackass. 'How the hell did someone as nice as Auntie Mikoto give birth to that stuck-up jackass?!'

Iruka looked over at Mizuki in an annoyed huff having the teacher give him a legitimate argument against his decision. "Yes that is true but at the same time the rules state that he has to pass his exam to graduate. A rule created by the third hokage himself. Do you really want go against a rule that was created by the Hokage?" It was a low blow but Iruka knew it had to be done. For as much as he cared about the blond he wanted him to succeed off of his own merits more.

One by one all the other teachers agreed with Iruka's decision. One by one they all agreed with the verdict to fail the blonde-haired boy further crushing what hope he had. Naruto bowed his head in defeat as he turned around and exited the room. Once he was out of the examination rom he ran past all of his classmates not wanting them to see him cry. He ran faster than he thought he could out the door to his class room and straight out the door of the academy. He ran without thinking or without direction. He ran away from his failure and from the sneers and laughter he could still hear ringing from his ears from his classmates.

In the classroom Sakura looked at the door that she saw Naruto run out of in slight sadness and sympathy for the blonde. She could see the tears rolling down his cheeks as he ran out the door leaving a slight sting in her stomach. Sakura never liked seeing people sad or hurt. She found that she was far too sensitive and empathetic for it. 'I've never seen Naruto so sad before. Whenever he's not in some kind of fight with Sasuke, Ino or Kiba he always seems so happy. Being a ninja must mean the world to him.' Sakura looked at the headband she got for passing her exam in her hand deeply frowning at the reflective surface of the metal with the leaf symbol etched into its surface.

'Naruto deserves this more than I do. I may be smarter than him, but he could beat me ten times out of ten.' Sakura thought as she felt someone elbow her in the ribs. Sakura looked up to see Ino standing there grinning while pointing at the door.

"Looks like Naruto isn't as great as he says he is after all." The comment was cocky and full of condescension. Sakura quickly put up a fake and equally arrogant smile on her face as she pushed back some of the back length pink hairs that framed her face.

"I know right! Naruto is such a loser! He really out to get the message already." Ino smiled as she laughed at her pink haired best friend's comment. Sakura felt the pit in her stomach grow bigger with every word she said. She knew what she was saying was wrong. If her parents heard her talking like she was she knew that they would be angry. If her tutor at the hospital heard her she knew without a doubt she wouldn't hold back from giving her a thorough verbal beat down. But even so the thought of being alone scared her more than she could fathom. She never wanted to be alone again.

But even so she still felt her inner self-loathing grow with every beat of her heart.

* * *

Naruto sat there on a water tower above the hospital staring down at the many villagers walking back and forth. It was sunset now and he had been there for hours letting out his despair in peace. The roof of the hospital was gated up and was high enough for most people to not see him. It was the perfect place to let out his grief. But now he no longer had anymore tears to shed. Naruto sat on top of the water tower his arms wrapped around his knees hugging them to his chest as he laid his head on top of his knees.

"I failed. After all of the hard work I did I failed. How am I supposed to face people know? How do I tell my mom that I was the only person to fail the exit exam? Mom worked with my hours after she closed up shop to help me with my training. She even taught me how to use wind chakra after I found out Sasuke could use fire jutsu simply because I asked her."

Naruto turned his head to his right as he gazed at the statue of his father that he had painted hours ago that was now clean. Most likely thanks to one of his mom's water clones. 'Dad, what am I supposed to do?' Naruto never knew his father. He saw pictures of him around the house and his mother would always tell him stories about him when he was little. He especially loved the one where his father saved his mother from some cloud ninja. It was his favorite story of all.

He always heard about how his father was a genius ever since he was a kid and wondered what he would do in the situations that he was in. He would wonder "Would he have some secret strategy?" "Did he have some secret method or jutsu that could solve all of his problems?" So he would ask his mother. But every time he asked her she would always tell him the same thing. "Keep trying and never give up." It was always the same advice over and over again. Now Naruto was wondering if it actually worked.

Naruto continued to rummage through his own thoughts when he felt a hand on is shoulder. He turned his head to see Mizuki giving him a soft, reassuring smile. "Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Mizuki sat down next to the boy on the water tower as he gazed at the village bellow him. "I was gonna ask you the same thing. Your mom is worried sick about you. After you ran out of school your mom was looking for you. When we told her you ran off she nearly had a fit." Mizuki chuckled as he remembered the 36-year-old woman's reaction. "She had the biggest fit I've ever seen. She went from angry fury to scarred silly to obsessed overprotective mother in less than three seconds."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the description knowing it was probably right. "Yeah that sounds about right." Ever since he went to the hospital six his mother was always worried about him and was very overprotective. But he never felt that smothered by her. She remined him of a mother grizzly bear. Highly protective and a very ready to defend her cub at a moment's notice. "I don't know how I'm supposed to face her now. She went through all that work to help me train and in the end I just failed."

Mizuki watched as the large smile was wiped of the blondes face and was replaced with a sad look of defeat. "You know. If you want to pass I know another way you can do it." At that moment it felt like time froze for the blonde. He looked at Mizuki with shock. He felt as if his stomach would twist itself to the point of implosion. He felt hesitation well up and clog his throat like bile rising from the pit of stomach overwhelming his senses. But the strongest of alll was desperation. He wanted to pass and be a ninja. He wanted to make his mom proud of him.

He wanted to be a great ninja like his father more than anything in the world. And so like a drowning child reaching out for a life preserver he reached out for the shred of hope he was given. "What do I have to do?" It came out in no louder than a whisper but it was clear for the both of them to hear.

Mizuki smiled as he stood up and turned to the blonde-haired pre-teen who was gazing at him as if he was an immaculate being sent down from heaven to solve his dilemmas. "Ok its really simple. In the hokage tower there's a scroll. Inside are most powerful jutsu the village has ever created. It's called the scroll of sealing. All you have to do is get the scroll and learn one jutsu from it. If you can do it in one night you'll pass."

Naruto felt hope fill and well up in his being. He was excited. He was more excited than he was ever in his whole life. It was simple. It would be the easiest test he ever did. All he had to do was take a scroll out of the hokage tower and learn one jutsu. Naruto got up and quickly hugged the man as tightly as he could and thanking him as quickly as he could. Mizuki laughed and slightly pushed him away.

"It's ok Naruto. But you have to keep this secret. You can't tell anybody. Not even your mom ok." Naruto nodded his head franticly with all the enthusiasm and innocence of a small child. Naruto agreed before jumping off back to his home for the night.

* * *

It was midnight as Naruto stood in his room in his regular orange jump suit. When he got home his mother hit him as hard as she could over the head for running off in the middle of class before bringing him into a bone crushing bear hug. He made sure that he had all of his gear before he opened the sliding door to his room and walked out onto the balcony on the top floor of his house closing and locking it after him and jumping out into the darkness.

* * *

Iruka laid on his bed staring up at the sealing as his thoughts kept going back to Naruto. He kept seeing his distraught face as he told him that he failed his exam. He knew that he had to. He knew that it was the right thing to do but, it still didn't mean that he liked it. He wanted Naruto to succeed. He wanted him to be great. So he pushed him. He pushed him as far as he possibly could. He saw potential in Naruto. Potential very few people saw. But in the end it didn't stop him from feeling like a horrible person. But before he could continue his thoughts he heard a series of loud knocks on his apartment door. He got up from his bed and walked to his front door.

As he opened his door he saw a chunin standing in full deployment gear. "What's going on?" It was weird. The only time ninjas were sent on missions after midnight were in times of war. And it made even less sense since he was a teacher and didn't go on mission's anymore. The ninja looked at him with a solemn face as hard as stone his eyes boiling over with rage and furry.

"The scroll of sealing was stolen…..by Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Rin was shocked. She stood next to Kakashi who was reading his Make out paradise book in front of the hokage tower both in their jonin uniform. At the age of 26 Rin's hair was now down to her shoulder blades with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face. She had no bangs so her for head was easily visible. She had a slender but feminine build that oozed of feminine charm with her strong muscles hidden beneath her soft fair skin. Her face still retains her purple face markings but was now much longer and less round then it was as a twelve year chunin and ended in a sharp, short, and pronounced chin.

"Naruto's not a thief. Yes he's a troublemaker and Kushina encourages his pranks way too much but he's not a thief!" Rin was always close to Naruto. She used to babysit him when he was young and played with him when he was child. Even if his playing involved pit fall traps, rope snares, and large buckets of Ice water being dumped on her head. But she still loved him like the younger brother she never had. No matter how bad things got for him she would always stick up for the blonde. But this didn't make any sense.

"I agree." Kakashi said in his dull droll as he flipped to the next page of the book he's read five times already. "It's not in his mo. Naruto's pranks all revolve around his desire for people to notice him and acknowledge his skill as a ninja. It's about personal glory. Harming others, self-gratification, and personal gain has anything to do with it."

Rin nodded her head in agreement at the analysis. It was something she told Kushina about when Naruto first started to act out as a child and started to pull pranks. She told her that helping him in his pranks or at least telling him that he did them well could help alleviate some of these feelings. If not he may begin to grow a large inferiority complex. "So why would he do something like this?" Rin looked at Kakashi's visible right eye to see that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Better question. Who told him that the scroll existed?" Rin knew he was right. Anyone not of chunin rank or higher wasn't supposed to know about the scroll. Taking it was a capital offence punishable by death. She knew that there was no way that Kushina would ever put Naruto up to this. She may have been a crazy prankster but she always put Naruto's safety above everything. Including not letting him do anything dangerous.

But she was halted from her musing as she saw the third Hokage walk in front of the group and silence there murmuring. "I know what you are all thinking. I know that many of you are angry and want Naruto to suffer retribution for his actions. But I alone will deliver judgement on him so go. Find Naruto and bring him to me at once!" The group of Ninja all gave off a resounding chorus of affirmation as they all disappeared in the blink of an eye. The force of their jumps creating a large gust of wind that kicked up Hiruzen's Hokage robes.

* * *

Naruto sat on the forest floor smiling like a cheesier cat as he unfurled the scroll. He sat in front of one of his dad's old safe houses. His mom had cleaned them all out years ago so he decided to turn one into his own personal hideout and store house filled with enough cloths, food and equipment to let him disappear for at least a week. It would be more but it didn't have electricity so he couldn't hold any perishable food and his mom was very meticulous about making sure Naruto didn't spend a lot of money.

'Oh man I can't believe it was so easy to take this thing! Am I amazing or what?' With all the pranks he pulls in broad daylight Naruto became very adept in stealth. It was the first thing his mom taught him about how to be a ninja. "Have a plan, get in, get out, and don't be seen." These were the foundations of good prankster, and of a good ninja. Naruto laid the scroll on the ground and unrolled it to the first jutsu written on it.

"Ok. The first jutsu is the….Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu? Damnit! It's my worst Jutsu. I hate this jutsu!" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair in frustration at the predicament he found himself in. He had to master a jutsu in this scroll but he sucked at this jutsu. He went through the scroll again and got more and more frustrated seeing that every jutsu got more and more complex and began to sound like gibberish to him. Getting frustrated he rolled up the scroll back to the Shadow clone jutsu and began to read through it.

As he read through it he noticed that this clone jutsu seemed to use far more chakra than the one taught at the academy. He didn't understand why but he figured that he would find out later and wing it. Standing up on his feet he punched his right hand into his left palm in a show of determination an excited foxy grin appearing on his face. "Alright time to master this jutsu."

* * *

Iruka raced through the forest outside of the village he had been searching in for close to four hours now and so far no one had found Naruto. He cursed under his breath. 'Why does Naruto have to be so damn good at hiding?' Iruka always questioned why Naruto was so good at hiding. If he didn't know better he would think that Naruto was some form of natural born predator hunting for his next prey. 'But with his situation that may be true.' Iruka shook the thoughts off and continued his search. He had to find him. He couldn't let anyone else get to Naruto before he did. It was the only way to make sure Naruto was safe.

If anyone but him found him they would surely kill him. Although Kakashi Hatake seemed to be friendly enough around Naruto. But he didn't exactly know what sort of relationship they had. But even so. He couldn't depend on a man he knew little about to protect Naruto. He had to do it himself. Iruka came over to a small clearing in the forest and in front of him was a small wooden cabin. He landed on the forest floor and slowly walked around to the front of the cabin to see a very tired and happy Naruto laying on the ground, the opened scroll laying next to him. The sound of feet crushing dried leaves and twigs reached Naruto's ears from behind him.

Naruto turned to see Iruka walking up to him seeming slightly tired and out of breath. Naruto got up from his spot on the ground grabbing the scroll before rolling it back up and walking up to Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei! I didn't expect to see you this early. I thought I would have to go see you in the morning to do the makeup exam!" Naruto said happily seeing the situation as a case of good fortune.

Iruka looked at Naruto in confusion that the blonde didn't seem to pick up on, his large innocent smile not faltering. Iruka looked over the boy quickly and saw that his hands and certain parts of his cloths were covered in chakra burns. His posture was relaxed and at ease. He wasn't acting like a thief caught red handed but a normal student talking to his teacher. "Makeup exam?" the words left his mouth as he tried to piece things together. 'Something's not right.'

Naruto nodded his head vigorously his eyes shining with innocent excitement. "Yeah the makeup exam! Mizuki-sensei told me about it! He said that all I had to do was learn a jutsu from the scroll Gramps keeps in his secret storage room in the tower. He said that I had to get it after night time though. I don't know why but Mizuki-sensei's always been nice to me so I knew it had to be the truth! Why else would you be here Iruka sensei! I just finished mastering one of the scrolls jutsu just like he asked. No all I have to do is show you and I get to be a ninja dattebayo!"

Iruka looked at Naruto in shock as he felt a pit form deep in his stomach. It didn't take him long to understand what had happened. Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll. Naruto was never a liar. He may have been a troublemaker but he would never lie. Not even if his life depended on it. Iruka knelt down in front of Naruto and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and held them in a firm grip making the blonde look his teacher in the eye to see the serious look he was getting.

"Naruto I want you to listen to me. Mizuki has lied to you. There is no makeup exam." Naruto looked shocked. He looked as if his small world was breaking. He couldn't believe it. Mizuki was always nice to him. When all the other teachers were mean to him Mizuki always took up for him. Helped him with his school work, and gave him advice whenever he needed it. He wanted it to be a lie but the sinister laughter he heard from above him told him it was truth.

"Well it looks like I was too slow. I was hoping to get here first so that I could turn Naruto over to the Hokage." Iruka stood up in front of the blonde glaring at the white haired male.

"Mizuki. Why did you lie to Naruto? You know that taking the scroll of sealing is a capital offence! What were you thinking?!" Iruka yelled up at his fellow teacher who stood there on the tree branch above them in his chunin uniform and two large shuriken on his back. Mizuki smiled a sickening smile that seemed as vile and slimy as the devil himself.

"For power and revenge." Iruka and Naruto stood there speechless as Mizuki continued to talk. "I want revenge for what that thing did to me, my family, my friends, and the village twelve years ago." Iruka looked behind him to see that Naruto was shocked to his core. He was shaking like a leaf. His eyes were as wide as diner plates, and tears were beginning to pour down his face. Naruto was afraid. Iruka remembered the indecent that happened six years ago when Naruto left school and was attacked on his way home. While Naruto never showed any sign of the event having an effect on him Iruka knew that it may have traumatized him, and it appeared that he was right.

"Naruto never killed anyone and you know it! Besides Naruto was born twelve years ago." Iruka yelled knowing that if he didn't stop Mizuki that he may break the boy for life.

"But you're wrong Iruka. Naruto isn't some innocent twelve-year-old. He's not even human! Naruto don't you ever wonder why the villagers hate you? Why parents don't let you around their kids? And the true reason you have a new kekkei genkai? Well I'll tell you. It's because you are the nine-tailed fox!" Naruto felt his world shatter into thousands of pieces. He felt cold and numb like ice. He felt betrayed, he felt anguish, but most of all he felt despair.

Naruto backed away slowly his tears never stopped falling down his cheeks as he shook his head in pain gripping his short blond hair as tightly as possible. Mizuki took pleasure in the pain he had inflicted onto Naruto as Iruka glared at him as hard as he could. Iruka was about to attack Mizuki in anger but stopped when he felt an intense heat. He turned and saw deep bloody orange chakra radiating off of the pained blond haired boy. He wailed in sorrow and pain as he repeated no over and over again before screaming in anguish letting out a flood of malevolent chakra.

The chakra was like fire. It burned everything that touched it. The grass around him turned black, and insects turned into nothing but bits of burnt carbon. "Naruto?" Iruka had never seen chakra like this before. Nor had he seen Naruto in a state like this. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that Naruto was more afraid than he ever had been.

"That's it. Reveal your true form, Show the world what you truly are so that we can kill you like the beast you are!" Mizuki yelled in sadistic glee drawing Iruka's enraged gaze back toward him. "That's enough out of you!" Iruka leaped at the white haired ninja his right arm pulled back to punch the man in the face but caught nothing but air. Mizuki leapt over Iruka before savagely kicking him in the face back to the ground.

Mizuki landed back on his tree branch and removed one of the large shuriken on his back and began to spin the large throwing star as fast as he could, taking aim at the glowing blonde before letting it fly. The distraught Naruto paid no head to the incoming projectile aiming to decapitate him before he was pushed onto the ground by Iruka. Naruto stared at the man in shock his tears still falling down his cheeks in shock and saw that he was stabbed in his left shoulder blade. "Iruka…sensei…..why?"

Iruka gave Naruto a strained smile as he struggled to push himself up and off of the blonde. "Its…because…you're my student." Iruka winced in pain as he continued to look Naruto in the eye. "Naruto….you are not the nine tails. You may have a demon inside you….but you are NOT a demon. You are one of my precious students. And I would rather die than let anyone harm you." Naruto's tears continued to flow down his cheeks but this time it wasn't because of anguish and sadness. But of happiness. Mizuki sneered in disgust at the display and removed his last shuriken and prepared to launch it at the blonde. He jumped down from his position over them and began to walk up to them.

"Time to die. Nine tailed brat!" But before he could complete the throw he was knocked back by a fist flying into his face. He rubbed his broken nose before looking up to see the blonde with his fist outstretched his eyes filled with anger, orange chakra still wafting off him like flames.

"I swear, if you dare touch my sensei...I'll kill you." Killing intent wafted off of Naruto like the wisps of orange chakra surrounding his body. Iruka gazed at Naruto in shock at the speed that he moved at. He moved faster than he could see moving in an orange blur when he punched Mizuki clear across the field.

'In fact his chakra seems thicker.' Iruka watched as the chakra as if being fed by Naruto' Anger began to grow like flames being fanned by the wind. Mizuki rose up from his lying position looking angrier than he originally was. He watched as Naruto make a cross shaped hand sign with his right and left middle and index fingers his eyes still radiating with murderous intent.

"You think you can beat me brat! Even if you are the nine tails I'm still more experienced and skilled than you are!" Mizuki quickly let his last large shuriken fly toward the glowing boy only to watch him disappear in the blink of an eye before reappearing high in the air. He focused his chakra his hands still in the cross hand sign as he yelled the name of his jutsu.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" In a matter of moments the sky was filled with clones of the orange clad ninja as half of the clones each grabbed one of their counterpart and threw them down at chunin the clones flying down like missiles their clenched fists held out ready to strike Mizuki the second they were in range. Mizuki franticly jumped back and forth hoping to dodge the human projectiles as they all crashed into the ground around him causing a smoke screen to appear all around him blocking his vision.

He looked around him hoping to find the boy but was slammed back as two clones rammed their heels into Mizuki's face in a flying jump kick sending him backward into another batch of clones who sent him flying with a group uppercut. As Mizuki was rising in the air He painfully opened his eyes to see three clones slam their fists into his gut forcing him back down into the ground hard enough to kick up dirt and create a small crater. Mizuki struggled to his feet only barley making it to his knees before he looked up to see twenty Narutos standing in front of him.

The twenty Naruto's each went through a string of hand signs causing strong winds to whip up. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The twenty Naruto's said in unison as they threw their hands forward firing a massive wave of swirling hurricane-force wind at Mizuki slamming into him with the force of a freight train and sending him through numerous trees until the winds died down. As Naruto dismissed his clones Iruka stood there in awe at what he witnessed. It should have been impossible. There should have been no way that an academy student could beat a chunin instructor. Yet it happened.

There should have been no way that an academy student should been able to use a forbidden A rank ninjutsu yet right in front of his eyes it did. Before he could comment on the battle he saw two shadows land in front of him and Naruto. Iruka tensed up as he tried to get up to his feet before he fell back on his stomach. He watched as the wo walk into the light of them moon and sighed in relief at the two faces he saw. He watched as Rin sprint to Iruka's side and begin to heal his injured back. Kakashi walked up to Naruto and began to survey the surrounding area.

'This is the place we picked up that large wind jutsu came from.' Kakashi saw the toppled trees, the burned and scorched earth as well as the barley conscious Mizuki. Kakashi turned back to Iruka already suspecting who was responsible for the state of the area. "Tell me Iruka Naruto was the one that beat Mizuki didn't he?" Rin and Iruka looked at ?Kakashi in mild shock at having guessed who beat the chunin instructor while the twelve-year-old blonde smiled with a wide foxy grin.

Rin looked at Kakashi before looking at her adoptive younger brother. "Naruto-kun? But Kakashi that's impossible he hasn't even graduated yet!" Naruto turned to Rin folding his arms with a large childish pout on his face. "But nee-san I did beat him I can prove it with my new jutsu!" Naruto said in in displeasure as he crossed his fingers. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Once again Naruto summoned thirty clones around them. Rin's eyes widened as she saw that she along with Iruka and Kakashi were surrounded by Narutos.

Kakashi looked equally surprised at the sight before him. Very few people could use the shadow clone jutsu let alone create over thirty clones.

"I see. Well than I have to say to say good work to you. That's quite the accomplishment." Naruto smiled at the compliment as Rin finished healing Iruka's back and helped him up to his feet. Rin starred in shock as she touched one of the Narutos seeing that they were indeed solid. Iruka looked at Naruto in pride as he walked over to the blonde and kneeled in front of him.

"Naruto close your eyes." Naruto looked at Iruka in confusion before he relented. Kakashi and Rin looked at the two in curiosity as Iruka took off the boy's goggles and replaced them with the headband he had on his own head. Iruka smiled as he told Naruto to open his eyes. Naruto stared in confusion not seeing anything different before he noticed that Iruka wasn't wearing his headband and his googles felt oddly thin, soft, and heavy around his forehead. He felt his forehead and felt that he was wearing a leaf village armored headband. Iruka smiled at the boy in front of him in pride seeing no reason for him to be held back anymore.

"Congratulations! You passed!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock before he jumped up into the air shouting in joy all around the field like a hyper kangaroo. Rin and Kakashi both sweat dropped at the boy's antics as Kakashi looked over toward Iruka.

"So what was the situation here?"

"Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll of sealing by telling him it was a part of some kind of secret makeup exam. He wanted to use the situation to steal the scroll and force the hokage to have Naruto killed. The only thing Naruto was doing when I found him was practicing the shadow clone jutsu." Kakashi nodded as he extended his hand and caught the jumping Naruto by the top of his head and brought him to look him in the eye.

"Ok Now that we have that settled. I'm going to need you to come with me to smooth this out with the hokage. Afterward we're going to take you home and explain this to your mother." Naruto's expression quickly faded into of horror and fear as he thought about the retribution his mother would have against him. He tried to escape by using a substitution but was grabbed by his right ankle by Rin in her right hand who proceeded to drag him off toward the hokage tower while Kakashi grabbed the scroll under his and began their trek to the hokage tower with Iruka following behind with an exasperated look.

* * *

Kushina rubbed her eyes in a sleepy haze as she walked up to her front door in a long knee length white tee shirt she got from Minato and her hair placed in a ponytail. It was five in the morning when she was woken up from her sleep by the loud knocking on her door. Once she reached the door to see Kakashi along with Rin and Iruka standing with Naruto in their ninja gear. Kushina looked confused as she stared at her son who refused to look her in the eye. "What's going on here?" Kushina asked still in a sleepy haze. She had to open her bakery in two hours so she needed her sleep.

Iruka held a firm grip on Naruto so he wouldn't escape as Kakashi decided to take the initiative. "You see Kushina it appears that Naruto snuck out tonight and stole the scroll of sealing." It only took Kushina a second to process the information before all feelings of sleepiness were forgotten before she grabbed her son by his color and proceeded to viscously shake the boy in anger and proceeded to yell at the boy for his stupidity and recklessness at the dangers of his actions before punching him on the top of his head as hard as she could.

The three adults watched in silence before Rin held up her hand to get Kushina's attention. "Now Kushina I know you may be mad but it wasn't Naruto's fault. His teacher Mizuki tricked him into doing it. So Lord hokage won't put him on trial. " Rin said as a sly smile made its way onto her face. "Nor will he revoke his graduation." Kushina looked at Rin in confusion before she looked at her now very dizzy and motion sick son to see that he was wearing a leaf village headband. Kushina gasped in shock as she looked at the three in shock and awe.

"But he failed yesterday. How did he graduate?" Iruka cleared his throat as a small smile made its way onto his face as well.

"Well Kushina Naruto managed to learn and master the multi shadow clone jutsu from the scroll and defeated Mizuki in battle one on one. And, it just so happens that I haven't turned in my grades yet." Kushina slowly processed information before a large smile came on her face before she hugged her son as tightly as she could in a crushing bear hug.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so proud of you! My little baby is finally a full-fledged ninja!" Kushina shouted in glee as she continued to cut off Naruto's air supply while swing him around like a rag doll.

Naruto's face began to turn blue as he felt consciousness begin to leave him before he felt his mom stop squeezing him and felt sweet oxygen fill his lungs once again. "This is great Naruto! You and I are gonna celebrate! All you can eat dinner at Ichiraku ramen! My treat!" Kushina said with her wide fox like smile that she passed on to her son. Naruto also smiled a large smile of his own his eyes beaming at the thought of an all he could eat Ichiraku dinner.

"Really?" Kushina nodded her head as she gave a small fist pump as she gripped her bicep on her raised arm.

"You bet! Tonight You and I are gonna eat like kings!" Naruto jumped into the air and shouted in joy paying no head to the numerous amounts of people that were trying to sleep.

* * *

 **Ok how did you all like that? I have to say that this took the most out of me but I think that it came out pretty good. All things considered although I did feel like a dick multiple times during this especially for that gang scene when Naruto was a kid. I wanted to cry during that while screaming "NOOOOOOOO! Leave the baby alone! He's just a babbyyyyyyyyyyyy!" But yeah. As you can see things are already different. Kurama now has a much bigger effect on Naruto's development that will come up latter in the story, Sakura doesn't like Sasuke in this since he was a dick to her, and Hinata is an ice queen. Now the fact that Sakura's doesn't like Sasuke I feel isn't that unlikely since Sakura is very smart so I think that if Sasuke showed her that he wasn't interested early than she wouldn't have bothered. And because of this Ino and Sakura never had their falling out. Now usually when writers have Sakura not like Sasuke at the start of the story they instead have her like Naruto instead. I'm not going to do that since its lazy and that's not fun. But the fact that she doesn't like Sasuke wasn't there simply for the sake of having her like Naruto. I do plan on having it come back into the story but not for a long while. Since honestly Sakura liking Sasuke doesn't remove the possibility of Narusaku since logically Sakura should have gotten over him well into shippuden but whatever.**

 **Another thing of note is my treatment on Sakura's thoughts. In most fanfictions Sakura basically has a split personality that's basically exists as its own entity in "INNER SAKURA". The thing about this is that Inner Sakura isn't a separate personality but Sakura's TRUE personality shown in a visual form. Its Sakura's real thoughts on a situation in contrast to what she actually says out loud. Also My view and treatment of Sakura is similar to my views on Kallen in my code geass fanfic. If Kallen is saber than Sakura is Rin. Only not as arrogant and commanding and nerdier and not as socially reassured. So expect her to play a major role in the story. So with that said I'm going to edit this and take a break before starting on the next chapter of power rangers ninjetti.**


	3. Dreams of heaven and hell

**Ok guys I am very excited right now. Now if you all have been paying attention you would have noticed that I have recently made this a narusakuhina story. Now before you ask no, I am not changing this story for the sake of pandering to naruhina fanboys. I'm doing it to centralize the focus of the story. From the beginning, I had plans on developing Hinata just like Naruto and Sakura. So yeah this does mean that Hinata is team seven's new member. Spoiler? Kind of but since I said that they were getting a new member and I made this a narusakuhina story it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. I recently I found a story called Naruto: A New Path by Maileesaeya where Hinata is put on team seven instead of Sasuke and it made me realize how much sense it made. I was originally going to have Naruto Sakura and Hinata grow to be best friends as part of Hinata's story, I didn't have anything planned for team seven's original new member(Shikamaru) anyway, and their skills greatly complement each other. But it also made me realize that all of the teams are unbalanced not just team seven and ten (which is why I originally planned on switching Sasuke and Shikamaru). So, I went to the drawing board and completely** **restructured all of the teams with the exception of team Gai. So now all the teams have a dedicated offensive member, an offensive support member, and a support member.**

 **So, no. The story is not changing. I'm just trimming the fat and focusing on what's important in the story. Also, most of you seem to like how I portrayed Sakura in this. That's something I'm glad about. Since something I've noticed is that when Sasuke either isn't around or has nothing to do with a situation Sakura acts pretty differently so I'm taking that line of thought and expanding on it. Although on observation she seems to be like Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy tail. Ok now that that is taken care of time to get to the reviews.**

 **theIrishWriter: Thanks for the compliment and Naruto's chakra problem was never really stated in cannon but was heavily inferred to be a volume problem. It's not that his control is any worse than anyone else his age. He just has the chakra control of a normal genin with kage level chakra so his control seems far worse than it actually is. Also, Kushina's survival had no effect on Hinata. No Kushina's survival and Hinata's change in personality both are connected to a deep seecret connected to the mysterious figure at the end of chapter one. But that's all you're going to get ;P**

 **DragonPony022: Naruto does know the clone jutsu he just sucks at it. Kushina did teach Naruto the jutsu but he just kept overloading it with chakra and screwing it up. Also, I'm going on the assumption that Kushina doesn't know the shadow clone jutsu and so was very stumped on how to fix Naruto's problem. Also, yes the exam is stupid, I even had them admit it when Naruto failed. And I always assumed that the exam was more recent to make sure anyone who couldn't use chakra (like Lee) couldn't pass. After all, if you can't use ninjutsu you also can't defend against genjutsu.**

 **Hydroshinobi, Rasendori-NarutoSasukeCombo: Thanks! :D**

 **Dzerx: Obito and Madara are both dead and will not come back. Which means Rin is also spared. Naruto has a far more balanced and refined skill set, Hinata has a new personality, Sakura is far less antagonistic to Naruto, she's already pursuing a carrier as a medic ninja, and her and Ino never stopped being friends. Naruto's connection to Kurama is far deeper and harder to control, and also Naruto doesn't have any were near as many psychological issues as he did in cannon. I have to start small before I can go crazy latter.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: That and the fact that Sasuke has an inferiority complex and a Superiority complex so Naruto pretty much makes him feel threatened in terms of skill. But mainly their just too different from one another.**

 **FOWLKON: Ask and you shall receive. ; )**

 **Now with all that said let's get on to it.**

'Naruto' Thought/telepathy  
"Sakura" Spoken Dialog  
" _Kushina_ " Flashback

" **Kurama" Bijuu**

* * *

 **October 13, 2000 a.n**

Pain. At that moment pain was the totality of her being. All that she knew, all that she felt, all that she could think about was pain. Her eyes were punctured so she couldn't see. Her ears ruptured so she couldn't hear. Her nose was crushed so she couldn't smell. Her nerves had gone out long ago so she couldn't feel. All that she felt was pain. Her body was crushed, buried under the rubble of her own home so she couldn't escape what was to be her coffin. Sakura Haruno was dying.

She wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. To die in her own home and to have accomplished nothing in her life. It was too cruel for words. Sakura laid there beneath the fallen rubble of her home her mouth filled with the bitter taste of thick blood and teeth shattered. Its coppery metallic taste coating her mouth and filling her lungs making it hard to breath. She desperately wished for the pain to end. For death to finally take her so she could end her torment. But if only to mock her the reaper never came. Perfectly fine to just leave her to rot and writhe in agony. Tears flooded her destroyed eyes as she began to cry.

She didn't want to die. Not like this. She didn't want to die all alone like this. Her sadness and despair only grew as she could almost feel what felt like fire surrounding her body warming her flesh. Her fear began to grow, it was the flames of hell come to consume her for her sins and transgressions. The flames began to get hotter and hotter till they began to singe and burn her flesh.

As Sakura felt like oblivion and the minions of hell would take her there was a voice that spoke to her. There were two voices. The first was her own. But she couldn't hear her own voice, she couldn't even tell what she said. But Sakura spoke it all the same. And in return a second voice responded. She couldn't hear the voice, she couldn't tell who was speaking or what it sounded like but she knew it was there and knew it was speaking to her.

"Sakura. I will grant your wish but…..….you will face unending pain and suffering."

Sakura smiled. This was what she wanted. Finally, her pain would end and she could finally make up for her mistakes. So, she agreed. The voice smiled.

"You truly are a good woman." And so, the hellish flames finally consumed Sakura's body.

* * *

Sakura sat up scramming in fear tears rolling down her face and sweat coving her forehead and making her pink locks stick to her head. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself as she trembled trying to calm her nerves. 'I had the dream again.' For as long as she could remember Sakura has been having this same dream over and over again. It was always there to haunt her dreams whenever she closed her eyes like an incessant buzzing in her ear that wouldn't go away. And she didn't know why. Even her parents couldn't understand why she was having these dreams so they took her to a see a child psychologist but even they couldn't find the source of these recurring nightmares. All that they could agree on was that dreams like these were caused by some sort of extreme trauma in her early childhood.

'You will face unending pain and suffering.' The voice rang through her skull as if it were mocking her with premonitions of things to come.

'Yeah tell me something new.'

Sakura wiped the tears from her face once she felt calm and began to get ready for the day ahead. Sakura through the covers of her bed off her body ad got up from her bed her bare feet touching the smooth wooden floor. Sakura walked out of her room toward her bathroom in her standard sleepwear which consisted of a white and pink tank top and a pair of pink boy shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh. Once in her bathroom she went about her usual routine of showering, brushing her teeth, washing her face, and combing and brushing her back length pink locks.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance she wrapped a large white towel around her body and went back to her room. Sakura quickly opened her dressers pulling out a pair of clean pink under wear, her various ninja tool holster and headband that she wore like a hairband, tight dark green shorts, and one of her short sleeved red qipao dresses with white detailing and two waist length slits. She quickly got dressed and went down stairs to make herself some breakfast. She quickly ate her two eggs and toast and went to her front door to put on her sandals.

Sakura quickly looked herself over at the mirror on her door side table. Satisfied with her appearance she smiled and went to leave out the door before she remembered something that she forgot. "I forgot to say bye to mom and dad." Sakura quickly turned around and walked into her living room. She went to the very back of the room and opened a small wooden cabinet inside and knelt down in front of it. She placed her hands in front of her and said a small prayer before she sat up and looked down sadly at the photo inside.

"Bye mom, bye dad." And so, Sakura Haruno left her old family home to live another day as a 12-year-old orphan.

* * *

On the other side of the Village Naruto laid in his bed sprawled out with the covers halfway knocked off of his body, drool pouring out the side of his mouth, his loud snoring filling the room. He wore a pair of long sleeved button down light gray pajamas with a goofy looking black sleeping cap with a large bulbous animal snout and goofy teeth and eyes. Naruto laid in his bed peacefully slumbering away images of ramen dancing through his mind, dreams of defeating the snobby Uchiha filling his head, and dreams of a certain pink haired girl in his class.

In his dream, the young preteen dreamed finally winning the girls affection after proving his superiority over the black haired noble. In his dream Naruto sat in a with the pink haired girl at a secluded picnic. Sakura's eyes seemed to glow and shimmer like diamonds as she gazed into Naruto's eyes looking at the blond with obvious love and affection. "Naruto-kun I made you lunch today!" The dream Sakura said in a voice as sweet as honey and as soft as a flower petal. Nothing like the one in reality. Naruto looked excited as she reached into the basket and pulled out a piping hot bowl of ramen.

Sakura grabbed a pair of chopsticks and brought up a sizeable number of noodles before delicately blowing on them and holding them out for Naruto. "Ok Naruto-kun say ah."

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Naruto said as he opened his mouth to receive the ramen noodles. In the real-world Naruto leaned forward in his sleep getting closer to the edge of the bed as his mother flipped the other side of his matters over sending him tumbling to the floor waking the blond up from his slumber. Naruto rubbed his head in pain as he looked over to his annoyed mother who stood behind him in an orange tee-shirt, black shin length leggings and a white apron. Kushina held up a clock in her right hand and pointed to it with a spatula that she held in her left.

"Wake up Naruto! If you don't get up your going to be late for team placements! Now hurry up and get dressed or you're not getting anything to eat for breakfast! You got that!" Kushina yelled at the blonde who mumbled a yes as Kushina went back to making breakfast for the two of them. Naruto sat up on the floor as he scrunched his face in annoyance at having his mother ruin his dream. "It was getting to the good part." Deciding it would be smart to not get on his mom's nerves any more than he already was.

Naruto quickly threw his pajamas on to his bed and pulled his standard orange and blue jumpsuit and a white tee-shirt and quickly pulled them on as well as his new armored headband. Naruto looked himself over in the mirror and couldn't help giggling in childish glee at the sight. 'I still can't believe it! I'm now a real honest to God ninja. Now there's no way I won't be hokage dattebayo!' Naruto thought as he was about to walk out of his room before he saw his old goggles sitting on his dresser.

Without a second thought, he grabbed the goggles and put them around his neck and ran downstairs. Naruto ran down the hallway to the stairway before backflipping into the air onto the hand rail sliding down it before doing a front flip into the air and landing on the ground in front of the Kitchen his arms in the air like some sort of gymnast. Kushina chuckled at her son's showoff antics as she laid his breakfast out for him. " I give you an a for style but c- for the landing." Naruto looked at his mother a large pout on his face.

"Everyone's a critic." He said as he sat down at the table to eat the food his mom set out for him. He said a small prayer before he began to dig into his meal of eggs, fresh croissants, steamed rice, fish, and miso soup. Kushina shook her head at the boy's antics as she began to eat her own breakfast at a much more pleasant pace. Kushina took a napkin to wipe her mouth of any food before she addressed her son he was rapidly stuffing food in the voracious maw he called a mouth.

"So, Naruto are you excited for your team placements today." Naruto quickly swallowed the food in his mouth before he went to get himself a glass of milk from the refrigerator.

"Yup! I'm finally going to be able to start my ninja carrier, start going on missions, and learn super powerful jutsus!" Naruto said as he returned to his meal with his preferred beverage. Kushina looked at her son with a sly grin on her face at her easy to read son.

"Oh yeah and what about all the jutsu me and sensei taught to you?" Naruto looked at his mom for a second and crossed his arms his pout returning.

"The only jutsu you all taught me were non-attacking ones. You won't even teach me the really cool sealing just you know." Kushina shook her head at the blond already expecting this reaction from him.

"Naruto most offensive jutsu are high level jutsu and are too complicated for genin. Your god father and I taught you those jutsu to serve as a foundation of your skills and to teach you the basics. As a ninja, it's your job to learn how to best use and apply the abilities that you know. Which is why I taught you the basic sealing jutsu and the great breakthrough. And why Jiraiya sensei taught you the summoning jutsu for your birthday last year. Once you master these basic skills then We will teach you something deadlier." Kushina said as she took a sip of her soup.

Naruto looked disappointed about what his mother said but didn't have any reply to it. "Speaking of pervy sage have you heard anything from him. He usually comes back form my birthday." Kushina looked up in thought as she thought about the whereabouts of her husband's master.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from him in a few months, but If I know him he'll make it up to you in a few months. Don't forget he is the head of the leaf's spy network." Kushina said to the blonde who nodded in acceptance before continuing to eat his food. The thought of Naruto's perverted grandfather figure reminded Naruto of how the white haired sannin was always bugging him to get a girlfriend. Naruto nervously rubbed the back of head as he blushed in embarrassment as he tried to approach the subject to his mother.

"Hey …uhm…..mom…. kn..know how I'm supposed to find a before I turn 18?" Kushina looked at her son with shock written on her face before her sly mischievous grin reapered on her face.

'It looks like my little boy is actually serious about getting in a relationship.' Kushina was happy about this turn. While she knew that they were on a time limit for getting Naruto a bride Kushina wanted for Naruto to find his own wife. Not have one forced on to him. She took this deal to ensure Naruto's freedom. Forcing an arranged marriage onto him would only contradict that desirer. Even if Homura and Koharu were constantly trying to convince her to marry Naruto off to some lord's daughter they wanted to forge an alliance with. They even tried to force her to marry Naruto to the Hyuga heiress Hanabi Hyuga. 'Damn bastards she's half his age! That's borderline pedophilia!' Kushina thought before she turned her attention back to her son.

"Yeeeeeeees." Kushina said loving how embarrassed the boy was getting.

"I.I wwwwondering how to empress girls." Naruto said as before he could think his mom had ran around the table and brought Naruto into bearhug headlock a large foxy grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you sweetie! My little boy is growing up!" Kushina exclaimed in joy swinging her son to and fro quickly making the boy nauseous.

"Mom…. I can't….breath." Kushina quickly dropped her son allowing him to once again fill his lungs with air. Naruto coughed and rubbed his throat before looking at his mother. "So mom do you have any advice?" Naruto mom as he looked up at the taller redhead woman.

Kushina pretended to think about as she looked at her son with mischief clear on her face. "Iiiiiii dooooooon't knoooow. Do you have someone in mind?" Kushina dragged out as she looked Naruto out of the corner of her eye. Naruto blushed and turned his face away from his mother.

"No." he muttered clearly lying.

"Oh? Maybe like someone with long pink hair, bright green eyes, name sounds like Haruka Saruno?" Naruto jumped at having been caught red handed and looked down in almost shame.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked looking like a puppy caught peeing on the carpet. Kushina put on a sly smirk as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at her son.

"You talk in your sleep!" Kushina said with a confident smirk. Naruto cursed under his breath causing Kushina to laugh at her sons embarrassed face. Kushina stopped laughing at her son's expense and squatted down to look the boy in the eye. "Look Naruto, girls are complicated. Were complex and deceptively simple. And also, deceptively complex all at once. Just be yourself, be honest, don't act like a cocky douchebag, and remember to give her some space. But remember that if you truly want to be with her you are going to have to pursue her first. Once she knows you're interested she'll either start to come around or let you know that she's not interested. And If she's not there are plenty others out there ok?" Kushina said giving her son a gentle motherly smile.

Naruto smiled back at his mom feeling much better after the advice and nodded his head in understanding. Kushina smiled and stood up to rub her hand through her son's mop of spiky blonde hair affectionately. "Good. And Make sure you don't find yourself some weirdo. Try to find one as strong and beautiful as your old mom." Kushina said giving her son her signature fist pump. Naruto looked away from his mother at the comment as he whispered defiantly under his breath.

"Why would I want to get with someone as loud, violent, and crazy as you?" Kushina felt a tick appear on her forehead as she began to crack her knuckles angrily with a strained smile on her face.

"What…did …you…call….me?" Naruto shot up noticing the danger that his mother's voice promised. He quickly went to the table and shoved the rest of his breakfast down his throat and quickly and nervously began to inch closer to the front door.

"Well mom thanks for the advice but I need to get going to school now don't want to be late ok see ya bye!" Naruto said as he quickly ran out the front door and to the academy barely avoiding getting grabbed by his mother.

Kushina shouted angrily at her son as she watched him running down the street out of harm's way. As she watched him get further and further away from him she couldn't help but smile as she was reminded of another spikey haired, goggle wearing, loudmouth doofus. Kushina shook her head as she leaned against the door to her house. 'He's just like him. I really wish Minato was here see it.' Kushina thought nostalgically as she walked back into her home.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga stared at her reflection in the glass window of the shop she was in front of in the village square. Hinata stood wearing shin length dark navy pants, black sandals with her kunai holster tied with bandages on her right leg , and her shuriken and tool bag on her right buttock. On her torso, she wore a long-sleeved mesh shirt that stopped at her wrist with a sleeveless black blouse over it loose enough to hide her more developed chest. She also wore fingerless black gloves, and grey arm and leg guards with her head band tied around her head covered by her bangs.

With her typical cold scowl Hinata looked dangerous and intimidating to the ordinary civilian that walked past her. But to her ninja onlookers it looked more like she was overcompensating, and if Hinata said so herself (Which she wouldn't) they were right. There was nothing more that she wanted than to be strong. Stronger than anyone else. That way, that way should could finally prove her father wrong. It was bad enough when her little sister started to surpass her but it was even worse when her farther pitted her against the younger Hyuga. But she didn't want to hurt her. She was five years younger than her.

So, she refused. She refused to fight a five-year-old and risk putting her in the hospital. Her father was furious, demanding that she fight her sister and prove that she deserved to lead the Hyuga but she stubbornly said no. And for her compassion for her sister her farther banished her from her clan. Hinata scowled at the memory as she robbed her forehead under her head showing wisps of green on her porcelain skin.

"I'll show him. I'll prove to him how strong I am. One way or another." Hinata said in angry determination as she stopped rubbing her forehead and straightened her headband. Just as she was about to leave for the academy she saw a blond haired, blue eyed, orange blur running toward her. Feeling her angry visage melt into a much more panicked, soft, and girly one she franticly looked around for a place to hide before slipping down into an alleyway hiding from the blond as he ran ahead. Hinata peered around the corner as she looked at the blond as he ran further down the street.

Hinata felt her face heat up as her face shift to a dreamy smile as she admired the blonde from afar. 'Naruto-kun looks so handsome today." Hinata said dreamily as she remembered the times that she saw Naruto working out with his shirt off last year after school. The image of the blondes toned muscles rippling under beautiful tan skin with sweat dripping off him sent pleasant chills down her body as well as causing certain parts of her feminine body to moisten in excitement. Hinata's smile grew more lecherous as she let her mind wander before snapping back into reality.

Hinata vigorously shook the thoughts out of her head as she tried to get ahold of herself. 'Bad Hinata. Damn teenage hormones. Being a pervert isn't going to help me get stronger." Hinata said as she tried to calm herself down. Once she felt sufficiently calm she took to the rooftops as she made her way to the academy. Once she arrived Hinata put on her usual scowl as she walked down the hallway until she found her classroom. Once she was there she opened the door and saw the sight of her crush squatting down on top of a desk in front of Sasuke the two of them arguing about something. Not wanting to get distracted by in her view the "blond-haired Adonis" went to the opposite side of the room from him. 'I refuse to look like a stupid inept fangirl in public.'

Looking around her, she saw Sakura pretending to be made at Naruto for getting into Sasuke's face and wondered how long she was going to keep up the act. 'It's obvious that she hates Sasuke's guts so why pretend to keep liking him? Although I pretend to not like Naruto so I may not have much room to criticize.' Hinata thought as she decided to sit back and watch the show.

"Get out of my face Naruto."

"How about you apologize for cutting me off?" Naruto angrily replied back to the pale faced Uchiha.

"Unless you don't have any braincells left in that ramen filled kettle you call a skull I wasn't the one that cut you off Sakura was."

"And who do you think she was trying to get to?"

"And that makes it my fault?"

"Damn right you duck faced weirdo."

"Fishcake."

"Spoiled brat!"

Sparks flew between the two as Ino tried pull Naruto from in front of Sasuke by his arm. Despite her verbally admonishing Naruto, Sakura was trying to keep the peace. 'Damnit why do these two always have to fight like this. They fight like an old married couple.' Sakura thought as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the two in annoyance. "Damnit Naruto quit causing trouble for everyone! If you want an apology than I apologize just stop being annoying!" Sakura said in frustration.

Naruto was about to just give up with Sakura apologizing but lost his balance with Ino's constant pulling and slipped forward. The whole classroom fell silent as everyone stared in shock at the sight before them. Hinata stared in shock as her face turned bright red before she passed out with a small nose bleed. Ino stared in agony and surprise as she saw her prize forever slip from her. Sakura stared at the sight beet red and had to fight back the loud squeal of joy that she felt every fiber of her being singing in fangirly glee. Naruto and Sasuke both stared in horror as the two sat in a nonvoluntary lip lock.

Even though Sakura would never admit to it out loud, Sakura Haruno was a huge yaoi fangirl. As ashamed as she was to admit it, she was not only a closet pervert, but spent many a day and night reading shojo and yaoi manga. 'This is just like what happened in Gravitation were Yuki moved in with Shuuichi!' Naruto quickly pulled away from Sasuke and flung himself halfway across the room and began to franticly lick the floor and scrub at his mouth and tongue with his jacket sleeve.

Sasuke wiped his mouth with equal disgust but with much more dignity. "Yuck! Naruto! I'm gonna Kill you!" Sasuke yelled in rage as he began to cough to get all of the germs he may have gotten. Once Naruto was satisfied he get the taste of Sasuke out of his mouth he looked up hearing the sounds of knuckles popping to see Ino as well as a large group of angry fangirls all looking to pummel Naruto to a pulp.

"Naaaaruuuuuuuutooooooo!" The angry platinum blond said as fire lit up in her eyes. Feeling the killing intent wafting off the girls. Going on instincts Naruto crossed his middle and index fingers together and summoned six clones of himself and hid himself amongst the smoke. The kids stood in shock as they all saw Naruto make six clones of himself.

"Ha! Can you tell which one of us is real?" Ino was about to bash the clone when she felt Sakura grab her arm.

"Ino don't even bother. Naruto's not worth it." ' Come on Ino it was an accident.' Sakura told desperately wanting Ino to just drop it.

"Oh, don't worry this is going to be over in a flash." Ino said as she approached the Naruto clones ready to maul them when Iruka walked in saving Naruto form getting mauled by the angry group of fangirls.

"Alright class settle down. It's time to announce the team placements." Iruka said to the displeasure of the unofficial Sasuke fan club. Naruto dispelled his clones and dropped down from his hiding spot between the ceiling tiles. Once the class got settled Iruka began the process of explaining the concept and purpose behind the three-man teams to the group. Once he was satisfied he began to go down the list of assigned teams. Sakura sighed at the more normal atmosphere as she allowed herself to relax in her seat between the blond haired Uzumaki and the raven haired Uchiha.

'Three-man teams huh? I don't know who I want to be in a team with. I wouldn't mind being on a team with Ino, but that would mean that I might be on a team with that prick Sasuke. Naruto might be a good teammate, as long as he knows how to follow sensei's orders.' Sakura thought not really caring who her teammates were. Naruto tried to give a cool visage to hide his slight panicked thoughts.

'Oh God please don't let me be on a team with Sasuke. I don't care who it is just not Sasuke! Please let it be Sakura-chan and someone else!' Naruto thought as across the room Hinata was thinking something very similar about him as well.

'I hope Naruto-kun and I are on the same team. If we were it would finally give me the opportunity I need to get to know him more.' While she would never admit it to anyone Hinata was one of the few girls in her class that was full on head over heels for the blonde-haired ninja. She found it hard to actually place when it was that she fell for the boy but if she had to say it was more than likely four years ago on her birthday. Hinata never celebrated her birthday. She always spent her days training herself to the bone. But on her eighth birthday as she stood alone during lunch she remembered how Naruto surprised her from behind nearly scaring her to death.

She was going to yell at him but was surprised when he handed her a bright pink cupcake with a large smile on his face. When she asked where did he get it he told her he took a few from his mother's bakery and handed it to her with the largest and brightest smile she had ever seen. Despite how simple the gesture was, to her, it was the best birthday she ever had. And since then she grew to love the blonde more and more but she never let it show on her face. Her father always said to show emotion was to show weakness, and so she hid her feelings for the blonde instead appearing cold and angry at all those around her.

"Next is team seven. Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga." Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all looked up in confusion as they were each brought out of their individual thoughts. Naruto cheered when he heard how he was in a team with Sakura. Hinata wanted to cry for joy as she got her wish to be on the same team as her crush. Sakura felt torn. On one hand, she was beyond ecstatic that she wasn't stuck on a team with "The prick," and being on a team with Naruto didn't really bother her. But she was scared to death of Hinata. The girl's cold and hate filled white eyes, and her callus and uncaring demeanor sent daggers running down her spine.

She couldn't understand why. But no matter how hard she tried not to be, Hinata was always the one person the scared her the most. She didn't understand it. She acted just like Sasuke so she shouldn't be this scared of her but she still was.

"Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto's face shifted into one of shock and horror as he heard the announcement of his jonin sensei.

'Oh no. Not Kakashi. Anyone but Kakashi. He reads porn all day in public for crying out loud!'

"Next Is team eight. Team eight will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" Ino cheered at getting her wish to be on Sasuke's team much to the displeasure of the Uchiha, and the jealousy of the other girls. Sakura crossed her arms not really caring whose team Sasuke was on. 'You can have him Ino.'

'Why thank you I will.' Ino said happily through telepathy. Sakura turned around to her best friend angry at Ino to having the girl invade her personal space.

'Ino! What have I told you about invading my mind!' Sakura shouted back to the blonde mentally causing Ino to giggle at the angry orphan.

'I'll stop reading your mind when you stop faking your obvious hate for Sasuke-kun!' Ino said back her arms crossed in a gesture that stated victory.

Sakura looked at the girl even more annoyed at the blonde. 'I'll stop when I damn well feel like it!'

Ino looked back concerned for the pinkette. 'You can't keep hiding how you really feel Sakura. It's not healthy. Look Sakura I know you've been very lonely since your parents died six years ago.'

Sakura flinched at being reminded of her parent's untimely death. No matter how much time went bye she was never able to get over it. Ino looked sadly at her best friend as she continued. 'But you can't keep pretending to be someone else just to get friends. ' Ino said to the girl before she sighed having already had this conversation before. 'Just think about it.'

"Last is team ten. Team ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, And Shino Aburame. Your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Shikamaru sighed in relief at the announcement, relieved to not be teamed up with one of Sasuke's rabid fangirls.

"Now all of your senseis will be here in a couple of hours to pick you up for introductions and begin your team training. Until then you all are dismissed for lunch." Sasuke quickly got up from his seat and walked as quickly out of the classroom as soon as they were dismissed leaving Ino and Kiba behind. Kiba watched as Ino ran after Sasuke and gave an annoyed sigh. 'This is going to be a real drag.' The Inuzuka thought as he followed behind his new teammates. Hinata watched them all begin to leave as she followed behind as well looking for her own teammates. Naruto looked around the courtyard hoping to find his pink haired teammate only to see she had diapered already.

'Damnit I lost her. She's probably going to look for Sasuke or something. Damn it. I finally get the opportunity of a life time and I can't even get her to notice me.' He tried his best to figure out a solution till he remembered the advice his mother gave him earlier.

'Remember to give her some space. But, if you truly want to be with her you are going to have to pursue her first.'

'How am I supposed to pursue her first if I need to give her space?' Naruto thought to himself till a devilish idea popped into his head with an equally devilish smirk. " _ **I**_ may not be able to get close to her but I know just who can!" Naruto said as he let loose a mischievous laugh.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat down a stone bench sighing in relief as she held the lunchbox she forgot to bring from home. 'I can't believe I forgot my lunch at home. Uhhhh I really wish I knew how to cook for myself. At least then I wouldn't have to depend on store bought lunch boxes.' Sakura thought as she took her chopsticks in hand and prepared to eat when she felt someone looking at her. Sakura looked up and felt a shiver of anxiety and panic rush down her spine.

'It's Sasuke! What's he doing here? He's supposed to be with his team! I swear if he says one stupid sexist thing about me being week because I'm a girl I'm going rip off his balls and turn him into…'

"Sakura…..you mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura stopped her musing about neutering Sasuke to look at the boy in shock. 'Sasuke Uchiha never asks to sit next anyone. Especially not politely.' Sakura nodded her head her face still one of shock and surprise as Sasuke sat next to Sakura on the bench. Sakura felt uncomfortable sitting next to the Uchiha. The two were all alone sitting next to one another in a secluded area. If she didn't know better it almost seemed romantic. Sakura almost felt herself getting sick at the thought of getting intimate with the last Uchiha when she felt his hand on her forehead.

"Are you ok Sakura? You look like you might be sick." Sasuke asked as he checked her temperature with his hand before pushing his headband up and placing his forehead on top of her own. Sakura felt herself grow several shades of red as she quickly pushed the boy away from her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Sakura said as she franticly waved her hands in front of herself. Sakura laughed nervously as Sasuke pushed his headband down and gave her his signature smirk causing her to blush even more.

* * *

A few feet away from them Kushina walked down the street in her normal clothes leaving another council meeting and heading for the market place to do some shopping. 'I swear if I hear one more word from Koharu and Homura about pressuring Naruto into an arranged marriage I'm going kill someone.' Kushina thought angrily as she took a short cut through the academy grounds to see the sight of her best friend's youngest son sitting down and smiling at a pink haired girl on a stone bench. Kushina hid herself amongst some trees feeling something off with the boy.

"So, Sakura why are you eating out here all alone? Where are your teammates Hinata and the dobe?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with hidden annoyance at his name for Naruto but hid it.

" I don't know. I left my lunch at home so I ran back home to go get it." Sasuke nodded as he began to think about her response.

'I thought she went to go look for Sasuke. She went to go get her lunch?' "Sasuke" thought to himself as he tried to figure out how to proceed. "So, Sakura what do you think of him? Naruto I mean?" Sakura thought about it for a second wondering if she should actually say how she really felt.

"He's loud, he's rude, he's stupid, and one of the dumbest boys I've ever met." Sakura said sending a dagger with each word through the transformed blonds heart making him want to cry. Right when Naruto felt like he would collapse from Sakura's word he heard her continue. "But, he's kind of a nice guy and I think he's really funny." Naruto blushed at the compliment but made sure it didn't show up on his face.

"I feel jealous." Naruto said as he turned and lifted up her chin with his right index finger. "After all I won't be able to see someone as cute as you ever again." Sakura and Kushina both gasped as Sakura blushed as she began to stammer and stutter nervously.

'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god.' Sakura thought scared as she saw Sasuke smile at her before Sasuke begin to get closer making her scream in her head in panic. 'Oh my god he's going to kiss me! I.. I'm not ready for this. I don't even like Sasuke! So why do I feel so nervous right now?! ' Sakura screamed in panic as she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable.

But instead of on her lips she felt the boy's lips touch her forehead instead causing her eyes to shoot open like as fast as a speeding bullet. Sakura's face turned as red as a tomato as she quickly stammered incoherent nonsense a mile a minute. "Especially your forehead. It's so cute that I could kiss it." Naruto said in Sasuke's voice giving her a gentle smile. Steam erupted from her ears as here skin turned as red as a beat. Sakura quickly grabbed her lunch box and ran away from the boy as quickly as possible leaving Naruto to laugh in triumph as he stood up.

'Ah man all those cheesy lines from pervy sage's book worked. I should do this more often.' Naruto thought not noticing the silent shadow approaching him from behind. Naruto was gasped as he was placed in a crushing bearhug around his neck canceling his transformation and crushing his windpipe while being swung around in a very familiar way.

"Oh, sweetie I'm so proud of youuuuuuu! You keep this up and you'll be a lady killer just like your dad in no time dattebane!" Kushina said in joy as Naruto furiously tried to release himself from his mother's iron group. Kushina noticing that Naruto needed to breath let him go and watched as he scrambled away from his mother coughing hard enough to dislodge his lungs.

"MOOOOOOM! If you keep doing that you're going to kill me. Besides how did you know that was me and not the real Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he massaged his throat. Kushina just gave him a knowing look in response.

"I taught you the transformation jutsu. I even helped you perfect the sexy jutsu despite my displeasure with you useing it. "

"And then you made me read the art of the kunoichi from front to back." Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Ok that I regret cause now people constantly question me on your sexuality."

"I used that jutsu one time on pervy sage." Naruto complained as Kushina gave her son a deadpan look on her face.

"Naruto It was seven times." Naruto cursed before his mother smacked him behind his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop cussing! Where do you learn this type of language ?" Kushina asked only for him to immediately respond with "Pervy Sage."

Kushina slapped her forehead mentally noting to punch Jiraiya the next time he was around. "Anyway, where did you learn to charm girls like that?" Naruto turned his head away from his mom whistling innocently causing her to squint at him dangerously. "Naaaruto. You haven't been reading sensei's books again have you?" Naruto quickly backed up from his mother not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of her vicious punches.

"No! I haven't read those lame books since he made me proofread them the last time. Anyway, mom I need to go see you, bye." Naruto said as he quickly ran off back toward the academy. Kushina sighed as she made a mental note to not let Jiraiya around Naruto as much anymore.

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi walked out of the hokage's office along with Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake as they all walked toward the academy to pick up their new teams. Kurenai looked over at the silver head scarecrow who still read his make out paradise book in public down the steps of the Hokage tower. "Kakashi are you sure you don't want to have Sasuke on your squad? I mean you are the only one left in the village with a sharingan." Kurenai still couldn't understand it. Kakashi was the only person in the village with knowledge on how it works. By all meaning of the word Kakashi was the perfect person to teach Sasuke.

"The sharingan isn't something that can be taught. Its use and level of mastery is determined purely by its stage of development. All Uchiha's sharingan develop at different paces. All he needs to do is wait for it to fully mature and practice." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book. Kurenai looked at him still not convinced so Kakashi continued. "Besides an Uchiha's ocular abilities isn't as effective without mastering genjutsu first. And your genjutsu prowess far exceed mine. If I did teach him I'm just going to make his desire for power and vengeance worse."

Kurenai sighed in resignation giving up trying to reason with the man. Asuma just laughed at his girlfriend's frustration under his breath.

* * *

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto all sat in the classroom bored out of there little minds. All of the other senseis had all come and gone with their teams except for theirs.

Hinata sat in her seat with her head down in boredom nearly falling asleep while Sakura sat next to her with a pair of black reading glasses reading a copy of her newest shojo manga. Naruto paced back and forth like a caged animal much to the annoyance of his two teammates. "Naruto why don't you read a comic book or something? I can loan you one of mine." Sakura said holding out a second manga book that she had already read. Naruto looked at the book and shook his head no not liking anything that didn't have action in it.

Hinata watched Naruto pace back and forth and in her boredom found herself following him with her eyes as he walked back and forth waiting for their sensei. Pulling at his hair in frustration Naruto began to search around the room seemingly aimlessly much to his teammates confusion. Naruto chuckled as he began to rig a buck of dust above the door to fall when the door is opened. Hinata looked at Naruto silently, not liking pranks. 'I hope Naruto-kun doesn't get in trouble for this.'

Sakura on the other hand watched with bated breath her eyes shining with anticipation. 'Oooooh I love pranks like this! This is gonna be good!' Sakura thought in anticipation as she tried and failed to restrain a large smile on her face that wasn't missed by the white eyed Hyuga. Naruto stepped back in triumph laughing to himself about the impromptu prank.

"Oh man this is going to be great! Serves Kakashi nii-san right for being late!" Naruto said as unknown to him Kakashi had snuck in through the window behind him without them seeing and was kneeling behind Naruto.

"Yeah this one is really good. Really well contracted. I'll defiantly fall for this." Naruto stopped his laughter to turn around and see Kakashi kneeling behind him with one of his signature eye smiles giving a friendly wave. "Yo." Naruto jumped in the air in surprise and fear his head slamming into the bucket of dust nocking it over and dumping its contents on his head. Sakura couldn't contain her giggling anymore and let loose a hearty laugh as she held onto her stomach in pain from how hard she was laughing.

Naruto shook the dust from off of his head and glared at Kakashi before pointing at him angrily. "What the hell Kakashi nii-san? Who enters a building through the window?" Naruto shouted at the man who simply pulled out his make out paradise book and began to read it.

"It's Kakashi- _sensei_ now. Also, didn't your mother tell you to stop cussing?" Kakashi responded emphasizing his position as Naruto's sensei and avoiding how he entered completely.

"Hey, don't change the subject!" Naruto shouted at the man who didn't pay any attention to his sensei's son.

"Anyway, you three meet me on top of the academy and we'll take care of introductions there." Once he was done Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke leaving the three genin behind.

* * *

 **Ok guys that's it for this. I really liked writing this chapter. Although I hope I never write another dream like the one Naruto had again. That was so cheesy I thought I was going to puke. Yuck! D:**

 **Anyway, I got to show off the new Hinata, and I got to show why Sakura is different. After all, growing up an orphan will cause changes to someone's personality. At first I was undecided about whether or not I would kill of Sakura's parents or not so I left their fate ambiguous last chapter. In the end, I decided it would be for the best since it really goes with the plot of the story. Any way let me know what you all think. Also, Sasuke is for the most part an unimportant character in this story so don't expect to see him much. Yes, Naruto doesn't have a rival but he really doesn't need one so it's all fine. But the wired thing that I didn't notice is that the love triangle dynamic has shifted. Hinata is Naruto, Naruto is Sakura, and Sakura is Sasuke.**

 **Anyway on a unrelated note what did you all think of the ending to fairytail? Honestly I found it very satisfying and cathartic. I am overjoyed that nalu did not happen and that they are just friends. I know nalu shippers must be losing their minds over this or they are too much in denial to acknowledge it. Yeah I know a couple doesn't have to kiss to be a thing but that also doesn't mean that it actually happened.**

 **I think that this nalu is cannon bullshit happened because of that "Nashi" tweet being taken to seriously. I believe that was a joke. Nashi from what I can tell means none or nothing. I think he was using sarcasm to say that nalu was not going to be a thing. And I'm happy it didn't. Nalu shippers are just as annoyingly pretentious, arrogant, and unwilling to acknowledge the truth as naruhina fans, and Chris brown fans who say that Chris brown did nothing wrong when he put Rihanna in the hospital. So yes, I'm happy. Fairytail gave an actually good ending to its series without forcing bullshit couples that make no sense. Anyway, guys that's it for now. I'll see you in the chapter peace.**


	4. the bell test

**sigh well the reception that I got for the last chapter made me sad. I was really excited about the last chapter and really didn't get any response. I eventually got some reviews but nothing from the narusaku fans that started off reading it. It's like after I made this a narusakuhina fanfic they all dropped it or something it's kind of sad really. Sad for me anyway. Now I think it may have been a bug that was going through the site at the time that I uploaded that chapter since uploading it took an arm and a leg, but I just hope I get better reception this time. Any way with that out of the way I have a question for you all.**

 **How would you all feel if I decided to write a Highschool dxd fanfic set in a new fantasy world, with new history, and altered political workings, new story, same races and characters (most of them). Kind of like a combo of familiar of Zero, legend of Zelda and Inuyasha. It would still be an action harem comedy but probably not as eechi since I suck at erotica. At the moment, I'm thinking a four-way harem between Issei (only he won't be as perverted. Still a giant pervert, just not when someone is trying to kill him or during a fight), Rias, Akeno, Zenovia, and Ravel, but that is still up for change. The idea has been playing around in my head but I've been putting it off since to be blunt and honest the mythos of hsdxd makes no sense and is bullcrap. There are too many religious mythologies in this show. Pick one mythology and stick to it.**

 **So, If I do write a story like this I'm either going to keep the original religious mythology and rewrite it for accuracy but in the same general setting, so no focus on demons (not to the same an extent as in the show), God does not/ cannot die, and most demons are evil. Or, I do what I'm more inclined to do and erase all evidence of the mythology as a whole and write a brand new one. I may be religious, but I prefer to keep my fiction religiously neutral to avoid offending people unless I'm writing a story specifically about angels fighting demons.**

 **So, if you're interested I'll put it on my to do list along with my planned Sekirei, Fate stay night, Chrome Shelled Regios and Akame ga kill harem fics. But, if not I won't bother.**

 **Any way on to answer reviews.**

 **FOWLKON: Thanks for the review.**

 **Seasons of Wither and Akane Mosoa: thanks for the review and thanks for reading. It's not too often I get actually nice naruhina fans that comment on my work. So welcome I hope to see you more often.**

 **LegendaryWriterS: Yeah I'm not willing to turn this into a harem fic. Especially with an anime only girl that while I heard of I know nothing about. This story is not meant to be an anime about Naruto scoring with a butt load of women. It's about the relationship and hardships of Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. And that's the way it's going to stay so thanks but no thanks. Although I will do a harem fic later. Although not a Naruto one. This fanfic is partially a transition to help me right three-way, and eventual harem stories.**

 **As far as your other idea it sounds kind of interesting but I'm going to pass since I originally wasn't going to write a fanfic set in the cannon world but changed my mind after I made peace with the franchise and decided to write a fanfic that I had in the works since 2008. I originally abandoned the idea because I thought it would be too ooc and wouldn't make since. After seeing the ending, I said screw it and decided to write it anyway. Also, I try not to have two fanfics in the same world or with the same premise twice unless it's a direct sequel.**

 **Like time travel. I'm already writing a time travel fanfic so I'm not going to write another. And since "What If" takes place in the normal Naruto world. I don't plan on writing another since I would just end up writing the same thing over again. Also, some of the elements that RTN Sakura is known for were used in this fanfic so I see even less of a point for me to do it. But If someone else wants to do it go ahead it sounds interesting. Although RTN Sakura loves Menma. Naruto and Menma are as different as night and day so I don't know/doubt that RTN Sakura would like cannon Naruto. She might end up liking cannon Sasuke instead due to how similar Menma and Sasuke are.**

 **Guest: No, I didn't plan to remove Sasuke entirely, just give him a main supporting character role. The reason being is because most of Sasuke's story is being adapted into my Power Rangers Ninjetti fanfic, so I don't see a point in doing it here since I'm just going to get bored doing the same thing as everyone else. Besides I have another foil for Naruto. That comes in much later in the story. Also, I pretty much went into this knowing that Sakura and Hinata would be foils for one another. It's part of the reason why I had Sakura say that Hinata scared her.**

 **Its set up. As we get further into the story their relationship will begin to resemble Sakura's cannon relationship with Ino. They may argue and compete, but they are still best friends. Also, as far as team dynamics expect some Clannad-esuqe love drama, Sakura and Hinata being eventual love rivals, and for them to pretty much take Naruto and Sasuke's place as the two team members that always argue but eventually become best friends. Also, as I stated above I have no desire to make this a harem. So, no Shizuka. But as far as Shion, I did think abought referencing her when I get to shippuden. But only for comedy sake. Her or any of the movie girls will never appear in the actual story.**

 **Daemon Prince 7: Multiple elements were pulled from the RTN world unintentionally. Most if not all (around 90%) of this story was planned and thought up in 2008 almost ten years ago. Well before RTN came out. Most of this are things that I came up with that coincidentally happened in Return to ninja. I only saw the movie a couple of days after thanksgiving. I was aware of the RTN world and what it entailed but I didn't actually see it until after I bought the DVD at Walmart almost a month ago (around late august to early sdceptember)as I'm writing this for around five or ten bucks, and even then didn't have reason to watch it until after l started writing this chapter in order to brush up on the cannon and to really get a grasp on Kushina's personality since I stopped reading the manga at chapter 647 when the Jubi was reviled to be a pissed off tree. And I stopped watching the anime during the Hidan and Kakazu ark because the anime (Shippuden Anime) is pure ass. So, by the time RTN came out and I actually watched it, most of the basics for this story were already put in place.**

 **Granted the final product has changed like 5 or six times as I refined it, but the basic similarities and plot points were still the same. Also, yet again without spoiling too much, it's supposed to be implied that Rin was never captured by Mist in this continuity. Which is why I never reference it. And don't plan on putting it in the story. And that's all I have to say about the matter.**

 **Hero100100: Hmmmmmm. This is another story I might have to pas on for the reasons I mentioned earlier. Also I' am of the mind that the black zetsu and Kaguya plots are one hundred percent pure ass and should be ignored.**

'Naruto' Thought/telepathy  
"Sakura" Spoken Dialog  
" _Kushina_ " Flashback

" **Kurama" Bijuu**

* * *

 **October 13, 2000 a.n**

Sakura sat in the middle of her two teammates on the roof on top of the academy staring down her masked silver haired sensei as he read from a small orange book. Sakura slowly fidgeted in her seat between her two teammates. She peered over to her left to see the angry white eyes of Hinata Hyuga looking angrily at her while Naruto shakes the left-over dust from his hair. Sakura slowly scooted away from Hinata afraid that the girl would bite her head off at any minute. 'Seriously, why does she always scowl at me like that? It weirds me out. I've never done anything to her." Sakura thought to herself wishing that someone would end the awkwardness of her situation.

Hinata stared at Sakura in irritation as she shifted her gaze from her to the blonde-haired object of her affection. She couldn't stand it. Why did Naruto have such an obvious crush on her? Was it her exotic looking long pink hair that captured his gaze? Was it her bright green eyes that captivated and drew his attention? Was he allured by her smooth alabaster skin? Or was it her seemingly abrasive and fiery attitude that he truly found attractive? No matter how many times she rolled the thought around in her mind she still couldn't figure it out.

'She ignores him. Pretends to like that jackass Sasuke just so people can like her, and ignores the nice guy that obviously wants to get close to her. I swear I can't stand this bitch.' Hinata thought with venom as she glared hatefully at the girl. And now she had to share a squad with her. If she didn't know better she would swear that the world was against her. But before she could continue her thoughts she heard a loud slam that pulled her from her thoughts and drew her attention back to her sensei.

Kakashi held his now closed Make out Paradise book in hand as he gazed lazily at the three genin before he started. "Ok time for introductions. I want all of you to give your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals." Naruto looked at Kakashi with his eyes squinted with an apprehensive look resembling a fox cub while Hinata and Sakura both looked slightly confused. Sakura slowly raised her hand getting Kakashi's attention.

"Uhm sensei can you give us an example?" Sakura asked hesitantly getting a nod from Hinata next her. Kakashi rubbed his masked chin slowly as he mulled the thought over.

"Ok then. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislikes, I don't really have any goals for the future, and hobbies….well I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi droned out lazily causing the two Kunoichi to slap their foreheads in frustration.

"Well that was useless all he told us was his name." Sakura said in frustration much to Hinata's albeit reluctant agreement.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake. He's 26 years old, was promoted to jonin at twelve, is wanted in several countries, trained under the fourth hokage, and is a giant pervert that reads and giggles at porn in public dattebayo." Naruto recited in an annoyed fashion staring down Kakashi with squinted scrutinizing eyes. Kakashi didn't look bothered by the blonde's outburst while his two teammates looked at him with a questioning look.

"Naruto, how do you know that?" Sakura asked the blonde while Hinata simply stared forward silently but equally curious.

"He's an old friend of my mom so I see him every other week." Naruto said to his teammates to their surprise.

"Naruto you know it's not nice to tell other people's personal business." Kakashi chastised neutrally as he leaned against the railing behind him. "And since you feel so talkative, you can go first." Naruto glared at Kakashi annoyed for several seconds before relenting, his natural bright and wide smile spreading across his face.

"OK I'm Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo! My likes are Ichiraku ramen and my mom's awesome cupcakes that I take from her bakery, and my dislikes are the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen to cook…oh and that Teme Sasuke." Sakura snickered under her breath at Naruto's snide comment about Sasuke while Hinata just looked further annoyed. "My hobbies are pulling pranks on the villagers, collecting rare types of ramen, and watering plants. And my dream is to one day become Hokage. Then people will respect me dattebayo!"

"You know Naruto-san you would get people to respect you quicker if you stopped pulling pranks on them." Hinata said with a bored expression on her face as she leaned back, folded her arms across her chest, and crossed her right leg over left. 'Seriously I don't get why he loves pulling pranks on people. If he wants to be hokage he should be training not wasting his time with stupid practical jokes. If he spent his time wisely he probably would have beat Sasuke for rookie of the year.' Hinata thought perturbed by her crush's love of pranks.

Kakashi nodded his head satisfied as he looked to the pink haired girl next to the blonde. Sakura brought her hand up to cover her mouth before she cleared her thought and gave a small smile to her sensei. " Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes include reading, studying, red bean dumplings, and anmitsu. My dislikes include Stuck up jerks, people being disrespectful and spicy food." Sakura cheerfully recited in a much quitter tone than her loudmouth teammate.

Hinata rolled her eyes at Sakura's remark about "disrespectful stuck up jerks" 'If you hate the guy so much than act like it damnit.'

"My hobbies are playing trivia games and reading new medical journals. And my dream is to one day be a successful medical ninja." Kakashi nodded his head at the comment made by the pinkette before turning to look at Hinata.

"And you're last white eyes." Kakashi said to the still frowning Hinata. Hinata sat up from her relaxed position unfolding her arms and legs and straightening her posture giving off the air of a well-bred proper young woman as she sat her hands in her lap.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes and hobbies are training and meditation. My dislikes are rule breakers and those that don't take their training seriously. And my goal is…." Hinata trailed off as her eyes squinted as she thought about a certain main in the Hyuga that made her blood boil as she did her best to keep her rage safely restrained. "My goal is to defeat a certain …..person. And make sure he pays." The air around them grew cold as ice and silent as the dead sending chills down Naruto and Sakura spines.

Kakashi pinched his brow in irritation at the situation that he got himself into. 'Great I ask the Hokage to not put Sasuke on my team to avoid this kind of behavior only to get a female version instead. This is going to be a headache." Kakashi thought in dismay as he was already being reminded of his old genin days and could already see the headaches that it would cause in the future. "Good. You all have your own goals and seem serious about your ninja training. This means that we can get started. Starting with survival training." Sakura, Hinata and Naruto all looked at Kakashi confused by his statement.

"Survival training? I thought we already did all that back at the academy. That's how we got here." Sakura spoke annoyed at the thought of repeating things she's already done before. Hinata looked on with a pensive look on her face as she watched her sensei along with her two team mates, the wheels in her head turning as she began to piece things together. Kakashi laughed under breath loud enough for his three students to hear.

Hinata scowled at the silver haired human scarecrow as she figured out what was going on. 'I knew it, we were tricked!' Next to her Naruto squinted his eyes at the man smelling a cruel trick.

'I don't like it when he laughs like that. Nothing good ever happens.'

Sakura frowned and furrowed her pink brows at Kakashi as he stopped his laughing. "What's so funny? I don't remember saying a joke."

Kakashi giggled again at the girl as his visible eye seemed to form into a smile.

"If I tell you you're not gonna like it!" Kakashi cryptically spoke out in a sing song voice like the Cheshire cat. Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine, chilling her body as cold as ice. She knew that nothing good was going to happen next.

"Out of the 27 kids you graduated with only 9 of you will pass and become genin. The rest will be failed and sent back to the academy. This survival test is a pass or fail exam with a 66% failure rate. So, like I said you're not going to like it.

Naruto stared at Kakashi in overwhelming shock his eyes as big as dinner plates, and his jaw almost touching the floor. Sakura looked on with exasperation on her face knowing it was too good to be true that a simple clone test would determine if she was ready to be a genin or not. Hinata's calm, regal, and proper feminine features melted away for boiling rage as she shot from her seat with enough restraint to not attack the superior veteran ninja.

"Then why the hell did we have to waste our time doing all of those other exams if they weren't even the real thing?"

Kakashi looked down at the girl not bothered or intimidated by her angry outburst. "That was to select candidates that had the potential to become genin. The purpose was to make sure that no one who hasn't actually mastered all the basic skills required were able to take the actual exam. Now meet at the training grounds on the east side of town at 5 am tomorrow. And bring your ninja gear. Your going to need it." Kakashi said to the three genin, his voice as hard as steel and as sharp as a knife, installing fear into their hearts and minds.

Kakashi watched in satisfaction as the three shivered in their seats before he got up to leave from his position against the railing behind him. Kakashi walked over toward the other side of the roof, climbing over the railing before he turned back to look at the three. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast you'll puke."

* * *

The next day Sakura and Hinata both stood in front of the gate to training ground three at 5:00 in the morning. The two kunoichi could barley keep their eyes open from the lack of sleep and breakfast that the two had been denied by their sensei. The two stood in silence as they waited for their blond-haired teammate and sensei to arrive. The two didn't wait long for the young blonde as they saw him coming down the road with a large brown paper bag in his hand munching on a golden-brown yeast bun. Sakura and Hinata frowned at the blonde eating the delicious looking bun, their stomachs loudly grumbling.

Naruto happily finished the bun before he looked up at the two annoyed tween girls confused at the two's visible disdain aimed at him. "What?" The blond asked as he popped another bun in his mouth.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto glaring at her male teammate as her stomach growled louder. "Sensei told us not to eat breakfast Naruto. So why do I see you walking up with a giant bag eating anpan!?"

Naruto thoroughly chewed the sweet been bun before swallowing. "Because he told us not to." Naruto saw the pulsing tick on Sakura's forehead growing bigger with each tick and saw distinctive veins of the byakugan glaring at him from the violet haired Hyuga behind her, the amount of murderous intent clear as crystal and thick as stone in the air. Seeing a beatdown immanent from the two kunoichi, he quickly reached into the bag and threw two smaller brown bags at the two. The two girls caught the bags and cautiously opened them to reveal two anpan and a bottle of water.

Happy that the two were quickly distracted Naruto took two steps back from the girls so he could explain himself. "I know Kakashi-sensei somewhat well. And I know that you can only really believe half of what he says. He's a liar and a even bigger trickster than I am. So, if he says not to eat breakfast before a survival test than it certainly isn't to help use. So, _I'm_ eating before the test starts. And so should you. Trust me your going to need the energy." Naruto said as he went back to eating his sweet bean bun. Sakura glared at the boy for a second before she took the offered confections and proceeded to eat them begrudgingly.

Sakura placed the soft yeast bun up to her lips and slowly took a bite, her pearly white teeth tearing through the soft bread into the sweet red bean paste. Sakura's eyes widened as the flavors of the sweet bean bun swept over her tongue like a flooded river. The texture of the paste was like jelly, the bun was light and fluffy, and the flavor was perfectly sweet. Sakura felt her stomach growl louder as she swallowed her first bite and went about devouring the sweets that Naruto provided her. Hinata also ate the sweets provided to her at a much slower and reasonable pace. Once done the two placed the empty water bottles in their paper bags and gave them back to Naruto who sealed them away in one of his sealing scrolls before pulling out a comic book and sitting down to wait for Kakashi.

* * *

Three hours later as the sun fully rose high in the morning sky Kakashi made his way to the training grounds to meet his newest potential team. As he walked up he saw the faces of two irate preteen girls and slightly less irate blonde-haired boy. Before he could great the three the pink and blonde-haired duo both pointed at him and shouted at him in anger. "You're Late!" the two screamed at the silver haired jonin who didn't seem too bothered by the young genin's outburst.

"Sorry a black cat walked by me earlier, so I had to take the long way around to get here." Kakashi said mildly cheerily at the three's irritation. Kakashi cleared his throat before pulling out a clock from his pouch and setting it on one of the three posts next to him. "Alright this clock is set for noon. Once it sounds the test will be over." Sakura, Naruto and Hinata looked at the man confused as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two small round silver bells.

"Your final test is very simple. All you have to do is take these balls from me before the clock goes off. If you fail I'll tie you to the stump and make you go without lunch while I eat in front of you." Kakashi said to the irritation of the three.

'Naruto was right. This man's a lying, untrustworthy, sadist.' Sakura thought angrily as she glared at the jonin in front of her. Hinata gave a mental sigh of relief thankful that her blond-haired crush brought them food earlier in spite of her guilt for eating it against Kakashi's orders.

'I know sensei told us not to but I'm really glade Naruto-kun thought to bring us breakfast before all of this. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have any energy for the test.'

As Sakura finally came out of her thoughts she finally counted the number of bells in Kakashi's hand and noticed an immediate problem. "Uhm sensei how come you only have two bells?" Sakura felt her stomach begin to twisty into nots as she waited for the answer. She knew it wasn't going to be good. Naruto and Hinata also felt pits begin to grow in their stomachs as well as they waited with baited breath.

Kakashi smiled as Sakura began to pick up on the catch of his little test. " That way one of you will automatically fail and get sent back to the academy. But, all three of you can still fail this test, so it doesn't matter." The three genin eye's shrunk to the size of pinballs as shock washed over their faces. Thoughts racing as the reality of the situation washed over them

'I can't fail now. If I do I won't have anything else.'

"If I fail I'll never be able to show up my father.'

'If I fail I'll be an even bigger laughing stock. How am I supposed to be hokage if I can't even become a ninja?!"

Kakashi watched as the severity of this test began to fully sink in. "Good. It looks like you all understand. Now you may use any weapons and jutsu you may have and know to take the bells. If you don't come at me with the intention to kill you won't have any shot at passing. Now if you all are ready….Begin!"

The three jumped into the air as they all scattered fleeing and hiding into the trees and brush around them. Kakashi looked around the large lush forest filled training area for the three young genin. In one of the trees 40 yards from him to his left he could see what looked to be Hinata observing with her Byakugan. He shifted his lone visible right eye to his right across the sizable river flowing through the training grounds to see the young pinkette hiding underneath a bush. 'Hmm it looks like they at least know the meaning of "not being seen".' Kakashi thought appreciatively, as he turned his eye up to see a lone blonde-haired orange jumpsuit wearing boy, arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei. You and me one on one lets go!" Naruto yelled to the dismay of his two teammates who slapped themselves in the face in a gesture of disappointment and frustration.

'Damnit Naruto/Naruto-kun.' The two girls thought as they felt a tiny amount of respect that they had for the boy's common sense begin to dwindle.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a small amount of skepticism at the boy's openly stupid gesture. "Naruto you know that you can't beat me." Naruto felt his temples begin to throb in anger as his frustration grew.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto snarled as Kakashi reached into his back pouch to pull out a familiar orange book as he began to read it, not even paying Naruto any attention. Anger glazed over Naruto's vision. His eyes focusing only on the silver haired jonin as his desire to destroy the man reached its crescendo. "Alright! Now I'm gonna use my new awesome jutsu and kick your pale white ass!" Naruto screamed as he formed his hands into a cross shaped hand sign. "Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" in an instant the area filled with white smoke as the sounds of dozens of pops filled the air around them.

As the smoke cleared the field was filled with clones of Naruto. Sakura and Hinata felt shock and awe wash over them at the sight of a hundred clones of Naruto all surrounding Kakashi in a sea of orange. Hinata turned her byakugan on the sea of Narutos to see the even distribution of chakra amongst them to her shock. 'There not illusions. Their real! Way to go Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought proudly about her crush, elated at the surprise increase in his skill.

Kakashi stood amongst the clones completely unaffected by the number of clones that surrounded him. With a shout of an angry battle cry the clones charged at Kakashi in a rush to quickly over whelm him quickly and take his bells. One by one the clones all tried to get ahold of Kakashi. They threw punches, they threw kicks, they tried grabs. All failed Jab, hook, left, right, kick, uppercut. One by one the weird waltz continued with not one of the blonde's attacks landing while Kakashi continued to read his book.

Sakura watched in awe at Naruto's all out assault on the silver haired man. 'Since when did Naruto get so cool? Back in school he could never do the clone jutsu but now he can make real clones of himself.' Sakura thought as she began to respect the young boy's abilities. Sakura watched as 30 of the Naruto's jumped into the air and threw four shuriken at the jonin . Kakashi calmly flipped the page of his book as he casually jumped out of the way of the sharp metal projectiles easily landing on top of the river.

"I'm actually kind of impressed Naruto. Not many people can make a hundred shadow clones at once. But even so, you can't beat me with that jutsu." Kakashi said as he felt something grab his torso from behind. Kakashi looked down to see a wet Naruto wrapping both his arms and legs around his torso in a vice like grip.

"Are you sure about that Kakashi sensei?" Naruto snickered in a wide, toothy, vicious grin as more copies grabbed hold of the jonin's arms and legs further restraining him. " I used the shadow clone jutsu's smoke screen to hide some of my clones under the water while you didn't notice. Now I have you trapped." Sakura was stunned at the trap laid by the blonde. She would be lying if she said that she expected for Naruto to be able to come up with a well-made trap that quickly, and she would be lying more if she said that she expected him to actually know a high ranking combative jutsu. But even so the pink haired girl couldn't wipe the large excited smile off her face as she watched her blond-haired teammate get the advantage of their sensei.

Hinata watched with baited breath as the numerous clones of her crush jumped into the air above the immobilized Kakashi each readying ten kunai with small slips of paper attached to the hilts. "You told us not to hold back at the beginning of the test, so don't say I didn't warn you!" All at once each of the naruto's threw the kunai as hard as possible at the silver-haired scarecrow, in a rain of flying metal. Hinata looked closely at the tags on the kunai with her byakugan and felt her eyes bulge out of her head. 'Oh my god those aren't just Kunai, those are…'

'Paper bombs!' Sakura thought in shock and fear as she bolted from her hiding spot and ran as fast she could in the opposite direction much like her white eyed companion.

* * *

On the opposite side of the village a defaning explosion rang through the village as a large plume of water rose high into the sky kicking up water and dirt as it fell back to the earth. Kushina looked at the direction of the explosion and knew that it could only have one explanation. Kushina sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples as she leaned against the door to her bakery. 'Mental note, forbid Naruto from using paper bombs for the foreseeable future."

* * *

Tons of water fell back to the earth like rain soaking the battlefield, slowly refilling the now crater that now laid in the center of the river. Sakura slowly pulled herself up to her feet as she slowly waddled forward in her soaking wet clothes back to her previous position near the river. Sakura looked on at the crater blown in the middle of the field slowly filling with water from the explosion. Sakura tightly wrung the water from the flaps of her high split dress as she looked around for her blonde teammate and sensei when she heard a loud squishing sound behind her.

Sakura turned to see a dripping wet Hinata looking incredibly annoyed as she wiped her wet bangs out of her eyes. Before Sakura could comment Hinata gave her a curt look before replying." Don't say anything." Sakura quickly nodded her head as she looked around the ruined field once again before she finally saw the speck of orange that she was looking for laying in a bush dazed and confused. Sakura began to march up to the blond her temple throbbing, her eyes squinting menacingly, and her nostrils blowing out large puffs of air like a raging bull ready to charge. Sakura cracked her knuckles slowly. Naruto rubbed his throbbing head as he attempted to sooth his searing headache.

His body felt completely sore all over. During the large melee he was having with Kakashi he slipped away and hid under the water when he was swept away by the massive explosion set off by his many clones. 'Oh man. I really need to work on my clones' coordination. I wanted them to use eight paper bombs. Not eighty!' Naruto thought in frustration as he felt sore all over from being thrown several meters into the air before falling through several tree branches and finally landing in a bush. Finally regaining his composure Naruto felt himself lifted out of the bush that he was laying in and pulled up into the face of a soaking wet pink haired girl with flames raging behind her smoldering green eyes.

Naruto felt all the blood leave his face as a pit of cold icy fear quickly set in his veins. "H Hey Sa Sakura chan. H How are you? Do something different to your hair?" Naruto stuttered out in fear as her green eyes narrowed menacingly, slowly pulling Naruto toward her lifting him up from the ground to look him right in the eye.

"Do you know, how many paper bombs your clones used?" Sakura growled out slowly her voice dropping several octaves showing just how angry that she was.

Naruto desperately tried not to look Sakura in her ominous eyes. "Eigh eighty?" Naruto spoke out freighted ash she pulled him close enough to for him to feel the heavy beat of her breath against his face.

"That's right. Eighty. Eighty paper bombs. That's the same as eighty pounds of dynamite. More than enough to kill you, me, Kakashi sensei, and Hinata." Sakura said as Naruto began to sweat nervously in front of his angry crush. Without further warning Sakura slammed her fist down on top the blonde's head sending him crashing down into the ground. Naruto felt his eyesight spinning as he felt himself lifted up by the snarling Sakura again. He looked around to see Hinata walking up from behind his angry teammate.

Naruto looked at her with a hopeful expression as he looked at her serious posture, closed white eyes, and arms folded in front of her chest. "Sakura…" Hinata spoke in a clear regal voice. Naruto felt hope surge and flow threw him as he thought that he was going to be saved from the pink haired girl's rage. "Please hit him again." Hinata said calmly crushing Naruto's hope as Sakura obliged their teammate, striking him once more.

Sakura walked over to him again and looked down at him once more. "From now own you are not allowed to use paper bombs. Am I clear?" Naruto quickly nodded his head and saw Sakura quickly relax as she began to rub her head in frustration. "Well I guess that its pretty clear that we can't take those bells on our own. Kakashi-sensei is too good." Sakura said to Hinata's agreement as she silently nodded her head. The three sat in silence before a large grin wound its way on Naruto's face.

"I think I might have an idea."

* * *

 **Well that's it for that. I know that this took a while but that was for a reason. That reason being is that I felt like this was a bad idea. Not this chapter but the story as a whole. Now when I first conceived this story I knew that it would be a bad idea, so I decided to not actually write it. But I changed my mind in response to the ending were I pretty much changed my mind about it. But now actually writing it all down and planning everything out, it pretty much proves many of my earlier suspicions about this story's longevity. The problem with it is that in many places manly toward the end the plot is all over the place. With many laps and leaps in logic and many asspulls and having to stretch one's disbelief way too far to make sense. Now thankfully I'm still at the beginning and haven't got to those things yet.**

 **But it's also too late to scrap it since I changed to much about Naruto's basic story structure. That and unfortunately I pretty much have to acknowledge the fact that I SUCK at writing Hinata. Fixed or otherwise. It's not that I don't like her, but her character is just too bad to fix. Mainly since she has no character. Hinata's appeal is that she's quiet, shy, "cute" and I put that in air quotes and later own a living sex doll. So basically she has no real personality not counting the shallow surface level aspects of her persona. And since she has no real persona to build off of changing her persona doesn't really fix her. It's just making a different character which I'm not good at and doesn't fix her. At least not to this degree. Its hard to fix something that has no foundation. And to top it all off I decided to make this a three-way relationship. This story was not made for such a thing and I knew it. The story was already overly complicated as it was but adding this was a horrible idea. And finally Sakura would have gotten way to over powered. This story violates every writing rule I have. Which is summarized by one simple phrase. Keep it simple stupid.**

 **So because of all these factors I think that it's best that I end this story now before it gets worse. I won't take it down, but I won't update it either. Now don't take this as I'm not going to write a classic Naruto story. I just need to go back to the drawing board do some research, read some other narusaku stories, and possibly rewatching part one again. Although I'll have to skip the filers. I already have some notes written down on how the story should go so it won't be that hard. But one thing that I've learned from this and my Power Ranger Ninjetti fanfic is that I should ignore team eight as much as possible. This team really is jinxed for me when writing about them. So I'll make sure to keep this in mind when writing for now own. Any way in good news chapter five of Power Rangers Ninjetti is also up now. So check it out if haven't. Anyway see you guys latter.**


End file.
